Blood War
by ja.griff92
Summary: A unique Space Marine story, full origin story of a mysterious chapter of the Angels of Death. (This was a script i wrote for a script writing class at uni. Hope you all have as much fun reading it as i did writing it. Originally it would have been a trilogy and I may still finish the second and start on the third, depending on reviews and feedback )


INSERT:

EXTREME WIDE SHOT: WIDE SHOT OF EMPTY SPACE

PAN: CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE SHOT OF SPACE, SHOWING DIFFERENT

PLANETS.

INSERT: TEXT

IT is the 41st millennium. For more than a hundred centuries

the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth.

He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and

master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible

armies.

He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from

the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the

Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day.

so that he may never truly die.

YET even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his

eternal vigilance. Mighty battle fleets cross the daemon

infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant

stars, their way lit by the Astronomican. The psychic

manifestation of the Emperors will.

Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds.

Greatest amongst his soldiers arc the Adeptus Astartes, the

Space Marines, bio engineered super warriors. Their comrades

in arms are legion, the Imperial Guard and countless

planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and

the tech priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a

few.

But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold

off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants

and worse.

TO be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold

billions. It is to live in the cruellest and most bloody

regime imaginable.

These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of

technology and science, for so much has been forgotten,

never to be relearned.

Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the

grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace

amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and

slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting dark gods.

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

An Inquisition Black ship sits stationary in orbit above a

jungle planet its large plasma engines giving off a low

RUMBLE, in the distance the jungle planets moon can be seen.

The Inquisition Black ship looks like a stalking predator,

deadly, sleek and powerful.

CUT TO:

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_), LAUNCH BAY – NIGHT

Within the Inquisitions Black ship's launch bay is a matte

black Thunderhawk gunship. Among the smaller ships in the

launch bay are a small number of the Inquisitions Vulture

gunships. The Thunderhawk gunship is designed for battle and is a very robust aircraft, the special armour plating of ceramite, titanium and adamantium make it capable of taking large amounts of damage while still remaining in the air. The Thunderhawk has many unusual features such as its two "attack wings". These small wings are located above the craft's main pair of larger wings, the aircraft's 4 engines are mounted on its wings. Another of the strange features include the communications Vox (radio) transmitter that is situated on top of the aircraft's fuselage.

The Thunderhawk is equipped with flare launchers that are

located on the lower rear section of the aircraft's fuselage, allowing it to have a better chance of evading enemy heat-seeking air-to-air weaponry. The weapons mounted on the Thunderhawk gunship include 4 twin Heavy Bolters located near the front of the gunship's fuselage and under the aircraft's main wings, 2 Laser cannons located under the wings, a dorsal-mounted Battle

cannon as well as being outfitted with 6 Hellstrike missiles located on the Thunderhawks "attack wings".

INSERT:

ZOOM IN: THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN, MOVING INTO THE OPEN CARGO

HOLD.

The Thunderhawks rear doors and ramp are open. The inside of

the Thunderhawk is all bare metal, on the right side of the

cargo hold are weapon lockers (5), the left side of the

cargo hold contains a row of large benches. A few large

ammunition crates lay scattered underneath the benches.

Further into the cargo hold near the gunship's cockpit is

bank of flickering console and cogitators (computers) that

display the Thunderhawks advanced targeting, sensory,

communication, avionics and navigational equipment.

INSERT:

MEDIUM CLOSE UP:

The only occupants inside are SPACE MARINES, the five on the

right near the weapon lockers are wearing crimson Power

Armour. The five on the left side of the ship are wearing

storm-grey Power Armour. The SPACE MARINES are busy

preparing various weapons and equipment, ensuring that they

are prepared for battle.

CUT TO:

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_), LAUNCH BAY – NIGHT

ALEXANDER STARKE (34), dressed in black robes and grey

combat armour walks past busy crew members and machinery.

While walking towards the matte black Thunderhawk on the far

side of the launch bay he looks out of the launch bay's

massive windows and sees the jungle planet in the distance.

INSERT:

EXTREME WIDE SHOT:

The jungle planet is the third planet in orbit around the

solar systems sun, making it capable of supporting human

life. The jungle planet however seems like a deceptive, calm

green and blue orb when scrutinized from orbit.

INSERT:

ZOOM IN:

Two moons orbit the jungle planet, one is a black lifeless

rock that is riddled with impact craters from meteor

showers. This moon however also has what appear to be large

rock formations, similar to a mountain range running the

circumference of the moon, essentially dividing the moon

into two side. The secondary moon is a dark green orb, consisting of dense jungle plants, this second moon that orbits the jungle planet resembles both the planet and its twin moon. This secondary moon is covered in dense jungle with large impact craters that are black lifeless areas devoid of life, in one of these craters is a tiny spot of grey among the sea of green on the planet.

INSERT:

ZOOM OUT:

Looking away from the launch bay Alexander Starke continues

walking among the various ships in the launch bay. Alexander

Starke walks past a small group of 4 Vulture gunships, a

group of Imperial Navy pilots and technicians examine the

engines and weapons systems. These gunships are painted

black with the Inquisitions stylized "**I**" painted on the side

of the fuselage.

The Vultures are equipped with a large variety of weapons

making it capable of engaging both infantry and armoured

units. While walking past the Vultures, Alexander Starke

cannot help but smirk as the Vultures weapons are in the

process of being loaded.

Alexander Starke looks away from the black Vultures at the

much larger Thunderhawk Gunship, it is almost twice the size

of the Vultures and carries twice the number of weapons.

Alexander Starke smirks for a moment longer before replacing

it with much more serious expression as he reaches the

Thunderhawk's rear doors and looks inside.

Alexander Starke's P.O.V: The inside of the Thunderhawk is

filled with the huge Space Marines of the Blood Angels

chapter, in their crimson and black Power Armour and the

Space Wolves chapter in their storm-grey Power Armour.

CLOSE ON: Busy Space Marines

INSERT: The Space Marines Sergeants from the Blood Angels

stands at attention and salutes. Following their sergeants

example the Blood Angels do the same. The Space Wolves

however just stop their preparation and turn to look at

Alexander Starke. The Space Marines in the Thunderhawks cargo hold all turn and face Alexander Starke. Alexander Starke climbs into the Thunderhawk and walks between the two rows of Space Marines, his expensive looking leather boots CLICK CLACK on the bare metal floor Alexander Starke reaches the cockpit then turns and faces the Space Marines.

ALEXANDER STARKE

(repulsed)

Your mission is simple, you will land on the planets moon and

investigate suspicions of cult activity in the Imperial outpost. Should any xeno cultists or xeno cult activity be discovered then you will eliminate them all! That

is all, now go sergeants prepare your squads!

Alexander Starke leaves the Thunderhawk, he walks across the

launch bay, passed the black Vulture gunships and the large

viewing window. Arriving at the elevator door he gets in the

elevator and the doors close.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP CABIN - NIGHT

The Space Wolves and Blood Angels Space Marine squads take

their seats in the Thunderhawk as the rear doors begin to

close. The sergeants from the squads sit near the front of

the cabin. The rear doors and ramp close, sealing with a

HISS as the interior of the Thunderhawk is pressurized.

The two TECHMARINES from the squads enter the cockpit and

take their seats at the controls. They begin powering up the

Thunderhawks systems. The THRUMMING power of the Thunderhawks engines can be heard throughout the cabin. The cabin is lit up by bright overhead lights, the banks of flickering consoles and cogitators are now filled with system readouts, communication information, avionic reports and weapons system updates. The Thunderhawk shivers as the engines THRUM louder and louder, the vibrations coming from the Thunderhawks 4 engines cause the empty ammunition crates scattered on the floor to move.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE – NIGHT

The launch bay doors open with a GROAN as the

Black Thunderhawk exits the launch bay, the THRUMMING

RUMBLE of its engines echoing in the launch bay as it begins

its flight toward the secondary moon. The Thunderhawk accelerates through the void of space towards the secondary moon, the Inquisition Black ship fading from sight as the Thunderhawk speeds away.

INSERT:

CLOSE UP: OF INQUISITION BLACK SHIPS LAUNCH BAY DOORS

The launch bays of the Inquisition Black ship open and two of the Inquisitions black Vulture gunships exit the launch bay and begin to follow the Thunderhawk at a distance.

CUT TO:

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_), BRIDGE - NIGHT

Alexander Starke exits the elevator and walks onto the

bridge, crew members salute him as he walks by. He walks up

to the controls and immediately begins to give orders. He points at a crew member. The Crew member has shortly cropped red hair and wearing a black officers' uniform. Behind the crew member hundreds of more men and women dressed in the same manner as him go on with their work.

ALEXANDER STARKE

(shouting)

I want you to contact the pilots of

the two Vultures! Get them online,

now!

CREW MEMBER

(scared, begins to work the

controls)

Yes, Lord Inquisitor! As you

command!

ALEXANDER STARKE

(shouting)

Do it now or I swear I will have you tortured every day and every night for the rest of your natural born life!

CREW MEMBER

(terrified)

We have them online now Inquisitor!

ALEXANDER STARKE

(shouting)

Give the Vulture pilots strict instructions to shoot that

Thunderhawk down, but do not destroy it. I want those abominations inside it alive, my experiment requires live subjects! If that Thunderhawk is destroyed I will skin those pilots alive.

Alexander Starke turns and heads towards the elevator with

long and hurried steps. Leaving the bridge and the terrified

crew to carry out his instructions.

CLOSE ON:

Alexander Starke enters the elevator and faces the

doors.

CUT TO:

INT. ELEVATOR – NIGHT

Alexander Starke begins to smile to himself as the doors

close, the echoes of his psychotic LAUGHTER can be heard on

the bridge.

FADE TO BLACK:

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_) - NIGHT

INSERT: ELEVATOR DOORS OPENING

Alexander Starke steps out of the elevator into a large brightly lit room. The room is divided by a large plate glass wall, in the centre of the wall is an airlock. On the other side of the plate glass a laboratory can be seen. Inside the laboratory a hulking figure in a red robe moves around the laboratory erratically.

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_), LABORATORY - NIGHT

Alexander Starke walks to the airlock and activates it with

the panel to the left of the main door. The doors open with

a HISS and Alexander Starke steps into the airlock, and the

door closes. Inside the airlock now, Alexander Starke activates the controls that start the decontamination process. A mist of anti-bacterial spray passes over Alexander Starke, the oxygen is pumped into the airlock with a WHOOSH.

As the WHOOSH of oxygen stops a small green light in the

airlock begins to flash, seeing this light Alexander Starke

opens the airlocks door and steps into the laboratory.

INT. INQUISITION BLACK SHIP (_PURITY_), LABORATORY - NIGHT

The laboratory's door opens and Alexander Starke walks into

the lab. The laboratory is painted all white, with bare

metal fixtures and rows of pristine lab equipment, nothing

looks out of place and the air smells of ether. The corpses

of dissected and dismembered Space Marines can be seen on

the bare metal operating tables.

Only one other figure is in the laboratory with Alexander

Starke, the hulking red robed figure is never still and is

constantly moving around the laboratory, from one pace of

equipment to the next. Alexander Starke walks past the

strange figure in the red robe to the far side of the

laboratory.

A large refrigeration unit with glass doors is located at

the far side of the laboratory, the glass doors are covered

in frost making it hard to see inside. Alexander Starke

walks up to the refrigeration unit and opens one of the

doors, inside the refrigeration unit are 20 large vats and

within each vat is a number of internal organs.

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

The Thunderhawk gunship is flying away from the Inquisition

Black ship, making its way to the moon of the jungle planet.

The two Vulture gunships that follow them increase their speed.

CREW MEMBER (V.O.)

Fighters 1 and 2, Inquisitor Starke commands you disable the Space Marine Ship. Disable it before it reaches the Imperial outpost or you shall both be flayed alive. After your mission is complete return to _Purity _so that orbital bombardment

of the Imperial outpost can commence.

FIGHTER 1 (V.O.)

(a hint of fear in his voice)

Copy that _Purity_, disable ship only, orders received.

FIGHTER 2 (V.O.)

Orders received _Purity_, moving in to disable ship now.

The two gunships maintain the short distance between the

Thunderhawk gunship until they are in the upper atmosphere

before both fighters launch missiles at the Thunderhawk. The two missiles streak through the air towards the Thunderhawk gunship, one of the missiles streak straight past the Thunderhawks cockpit and detonates, sending a shower of shrapnel to the cockpit. The second missile hits the rear fuselage of the Thunderhawk, detonating with a mighty BOOM, this however only leave a large dent and burn marks on the gunships hull.

FADE TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - NIGHT

The proximity alarm is flashing and WAILING in the cockpit

of the Thunderhawk, the loud BOOM of an explosion from

outside can be heard, followed by a RATTLE as something

small is peppering the hull of the Thunderhawk.

The two TECHMARINES are struggling with the controls. The

Space Marines in the cargo hold strap themselves to there

seats as the cabin begins to shake and TREMBLE.

Suddenly something hits the back of the Thunderhawk with

such force that the back of the hull is dented inwards, the

dent is accompanied by a BOOM that echoes inside the cabin

of the gunship.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE PLANETS, SECONDARY MOON - DAY

The dense jungle canopy flashes past the Thunderhawk as it skims over the jungle's tallest trees, bolter fire from the

Vulture gunships is ricocheting from the thick armour. The Thunderhawk drops into a deep canyon, skimming the canyon floor as it evades the Vultures. Two more missiles are fired from the Vultures, as they streak toward the gunship flares deploy from the Thunderhawk. The missiles veer away from the Thunderhawk, following the flares instead. The missiles SCREECH towards the flares, detonating with a LOUD boom among the trees in the jungle.

The Thunderhawk flies over an area of land, black in colour

and devoid of all life. In the centre of this area is an

Imperial research outpost, grey walls and towers protect the

main buildings. All along the walls and towers are large

auto-cannons, anti-aircraft batteries, missile launchers and

laser canons. These all begin to open fire on the 3 incoming ships. The Thunderhawk is flying erratically trying to evade the two gunships, as well as the anti-aircraft fire from the

Imperial outpost. The Thunderhawk skims the jungle canopy,

its engines THRUMMING loudly as it avoids colliding with the

tall trees. A group of 4 missiles from the research outposts defences hits one of the Vulture gunships, the large BOOM of the missiles detonation results in the explosion causing a

fireball of wreckage to fall from the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE PLANETS, SECONDARY MOON - DAY

The Thunderhawk gunship is flying through a gorge, the river

flowing through the gorge is bluish-green and filled with

large jutting pillars of stone. The Thunderhawk weaves through the maze of stone pillars, followed closely by the Vulture gunship. Throughout the chase the Vulture stays on the Thunderhawks tail, letting short bursts of bolter fire pepper the Thunderhawks fuselage. Without warning the Thunderhawk deploys its air brakes with a SCREECH as the Thunderhawks flaps deploy, rapidly reducing the Thunderhawks speed. The Vulture gunship WHOOSHES past the decelerating Thunderhawk and straight into a stone pillar, exploding upon impact, the loud BOOM echoing through the gorge.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - DAY

Sergeant Baldur Erikson of the Space Wolves, a Space Marine

in grey Power Armour removes his helmet he has long blond

hair and a wild beard (late 40's). Sergeant Baldur Erikson

gets up from his seat and enters the cockpit. He is followed

by Sergeant Valken, a Blood Angels Space Marine in crimson

Power Armour with neatly cut slate grey hair and pale, almost ghostly white skin. Sergeant Baldur Erikson speaks to the two TECHMARINE pilots. The two Techmarine pilots are looking at multiple consoles and operating a number of controls, the Techmarine seated in the right seat of the cockpit turns and looks at the two sergeants now standing in the cockpit.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(Angry)

What the hell is going on, why were we being fired at, and by who? Give me an explanation.

TECHMARINE (SPACE WOLVES)

Can't talk now Sarge, I've got to keep this flying bag of bolts together. The weapons systems are non-operational, they malfunctioned the moment we tried to use them!

SERGEANT VALKEN

What? All the weapon systems malfunction at the same time! We've got to get off this moon!

TECHMARINE (SPACE WOLVES)

Should I plot a course for the Purity?

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Are you daft man, they're probably the ones that sent the Vultures after us that tried to shoot us down! Plot a course for the jungle planet, now!

Sergeant Baldur Erikson and Sergeant Valken put their helmets back on, the helmets seal with a HISS. They then return to their seats in the cabin and strap themselves in.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE - NIGHT

The Thunderhawk begins to climb higher and higher, reaching

the upper atmosphere of the moon and then entering the cold

dark void of space. The Thunderhawk begins to fly towards

the jungle planet. The Inquisition Black ship can be seen in the distance, two more Vulture gunships are launched and follow the fleeing Thunderhawk.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE PLANET, UPPER ATMOSPHERE - DAY

The Thunderhawk begins to descend through the atmosphere and

clouds of the jungle planet. Following closely behind the

Thunderhawk are two Vulture gunships, they begin to open

fire on the Thunderhawk. The bursts of bolter fire destroy

one of the Thunderhawks engines, the damaged engine explodes

with a BOOM, causing the Thunderhawk to SHUDDER as smoke

starts pouring from the damaged hull. The Vulture gunships

continue to fire at the engines, another engine is hit and

bursts into flames.

The Thunderhawk SHUDDERS and GROANS at the loss of a second

engine, the Thunderhawk begins to drop lower and lower to

the thick jungle treeline. The Vulture gunships fire off 2

missiles, they streak through the air SHRIEKING towards the

Thunderhawk. One of the missiles hits the Thunderhawks left

wing, the explosion blowing off large pieces of the wing,

the second missile hits the damaged part of the hull. The

explosion rips through the Thunderhawks dorsal mounted

cannon and communications array.

The Thunderhawk is dropping rapidly into the jungles canopy, it breaks through the trees and branches before CRASHING, leaving a large trail of destruction. A large gouge of earth broken tree trunks and burning wreckage are part of the trail left by the crashed Thunderhawk.

FADE TO BLACK:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - DUSK

Smoke pours into the cargo hold, panels have been ripped

off the cabin's walls, loose cables now hang from the openings. There is debris everywhere, the remains of the

bank of consoles and cogitators are scattered around the

interior of the Thunderhawk. The two Techmarine pilots stumble out from the cockpit, their armour is scratched, but do not seem badly injured. they begin helping the other Space Marines from the wreckage.

The Space Marines clamber out of the wreckage, and begin to

search through the chaos. The Space Marines arm themselves and gather supplies, Sergeant Baldur Erikson then kicks the side door open and leaps out of the burning wreckage.

CUT TO:

EXT. CRASH SITE/THUNDERHAWK WRECKAGE - DUSK

Sergeant Baldur Erikson lands with a THUD and takes off his

helmet, the pressure seals open with a HISS. Baldur looks

around the crash site and can hear the WHINING SCREECH of

Vulture gunships in the distance. The two squads of Space Marines jump out of the burning Thunderhawk and set up a perimeter. Sergeant Valken joins Baldur and looks around at the two squads of Space Marines, the Burning Thunderhawk and the clearing they now stand in.

SERGEANT VALKEN

(furious)

Brother, we are in a troublesome situation here, an Imperial

Inquisitor knowingly and without warning or reason has attacked us!

Baldur turns to Sergeant Valken and SNARLS

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(Shouts)

Quiet Blood Angel, I'm trying to think!

SERGEANT VALKEN (CONT.)

Damn Space Wolves, there is no time to think, we must act NOW!

Baldur looks around at his squad and points at the Space Wolf closest to him. The Space Marine jogs over, the skulls hanging on the Space Marines belt bob up and down as he jogs. He reaches Sergeant Baldur, holding his bolter against his right shoulder guard. Sergeant Baldur Erikson throws a large melta-charge (explosive) at the Space Marine.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

Bjorn, I want you to place melta charges on the Thunderhawks plasma drive, then get back here and be prepared to move.

Bjorn (Space Wolves) still wearing his helmet, runs back the

burning Thunderhawk and clambers in.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

Space Wolves, fall in!

SERGEANT VALKEN (CONT.)

Blood Angels, form up!

Sergeant Baldur and Sergeant Valken stand in front of the

assembled squads, Sergeant Baldur looks over to the burning

Thunderhawk and into the night sky above it.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(shouting)

Enemy inbound, find cover and return fire!

An ear-piercing SHRIEK is heard and over the horizon a

Vulture gunship appears and begins to open fire on the two

Space Marine squads and the crashed Thunderhawk. Sergeant

Valken takes the brunt of the incoming bolter fire, his

armour is shredded by the bolter rounds, his legs, lower

torso and arms have been torn to pieces by the bolter fire.

Sergeant Valken SCREAMS in pain and falls to the ground, GRUNTING as he hits the floor. Bjorn then jumps out of the

Thunderhawk and runs towards the two sergeants as the squads

of Space Marines open fire on the fighter.

One of the Blood Angels Space Marines runs over to the

unmoving body of Sergeant Valken. The Space Marine that runs

over to Sergeant Valken is wearing the white Power Armour of

an Apothecary, The Power Armour is all white except for the

left shoulder plate which retains the traditional crimson

colour along with the winged blood drop symbol of the Blood

Angels. The Apothecary's right shoulder plate displays the insignia of the Prime Helix, a badge on the shoulder guard that symbolizes the Space Marines' altered DNA. The Blood Angels Apothecary rushes to Sergeant Valken's side and begins

treating his wound. The RASPING breathing of sergeant Valken

gets shallower as the blood pours from his multiple wounds.

INSERT:

CLOSE ON: Sergeant Valken grabs the Apothecary's shoulder

and pulls him close and whispers his last orders.

SERGEANT VALKEN

(gasping)

Take...my...gene...seed. Follow...Sergeant Erikson's...orders.

After Sergeant Valken had breathed his last breath the Apothecary activates the Reductor on his right arm, the Reductor is a surgical implement that fastens under the wrist. It includes a monomolecular saw for penetrating Power Armour and a diamantine-tipped extractor drill. The Apothecary begins to cut through the chest plate of Sergeant Valken's power armour, the WHIR sound of the saw cutting into the armour is heard by the Space Marines closest to the Apothecary. Once through the power armour the Apothecary begins to drill through the sergeant Valken's ribcage, breaking through the ribcage the Apothecary reaches into the chest cavity before finally removing two round organs (the Sergeant's gene seed) and places it into the stasis container on his back.

The Apothecary then turns and joins the fight against the

fighter.

The Space Marines gunfire finally pierces the fighters Armour, when it explodes in a fiery WHOOSH. The burning remains of the fighter fall from the sky, into the jungle.

The remaining Space Marines of the Blood Angels pick up and

carry Sergeant Valken's corpse over to the Thunderhawk's

wreckage, once they leave the Apothecary nods to Sergeant

Baldur Erikson, Sergeant Baldur Erikson looks at the

Thunderhawk before activating the detonator switch for the

melta charges.

The Thunderhawk explodes with a loud BOOM, erupting in a

giant fireball that WHOOSH'S into the sky throwing debris in

all directions. The light from the fire casts shadows in all

directions and onto the Space Marines that turn away from

the burning wreckage and walk into the jungle.

FADE TO BLACK:

SUPER: 13 hours later

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - NIGHT

The two squads of Space Marines enter a clearing in the

jungle, The Blood Angels and Space Wolves stop walking. The

clearing is on the edge of a cliff. The Space Marines walk

towards the edge of the cliff and see something amazing

INSERT: Edge of cliff

CLOSE ON: On the other side of the cliff on top of a large

mountain was a massive complex of buildings. There is a small settlement located near a river. Sergeant Balder Erikson begins to find a way down the cliff and heads towards the small settlement.

FADE TO:

EXT. JUNGLE, OUTSIDE SMALL SETTLEMENT - NIGHT

The Space Marines walk into the small settlement and discover that the small settlement looks like a destroyed imperial outpost. The people in the settlement are all wearing the rags of imperial soldiers. A group of villagers approaches the Space Marines, one of them (VILLAGE CHIEF) with long white hair, wearing an old robe and carrying a walking stick steps forward and begins to speak.

VILLAGE CHIEF

(scared)

Who are you and what do you want?

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

We are the Emperors sons, the defenders of humanity, we are Space Marines.

VILLAGE CHIEF

(stutters)

T-th-The Angels of Death! The Immortal Sons of the God Emperor!

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Yes. Do not fear, we mean you no harm. Our Thunderhawk has crashed on your planet and our enemies are searching for us at this very moment.

VILLAGE CHIEF

My lords, you must make your way to the temple of the Machine, the priests there will offer their assistance to you.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(looking slightly surprised)

There is a Mechanicum outpost on this planet? It does not show up on the Imperial records? Thank you for your assistance, we will never forget this.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN/MECHANICUM OUTPOST - NIGHT

The Space Marines make their way up the mountain to the

Complex of buildings. The two squads of Space Marines walk

up to a building that the jungles overgrowth of vines has

covered, only two large brass doors remain free of the

vines. At the set of doors there is a console on the wall to

the left of the brass doors. The Space Wolves Techmarine approaches the console, as he does a beam of blue light from the console begins scanning the Techmarine. The scanner at the door recognize the Space Marines genetic code and the gates open, from inside the doors comes a golden light, illuminating the Space Marines. Sergeant Baldur walks towards the open doors and turns to look at the two squads.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Squads, fall in! Be wary, for we know not what lies within this place.

Sergeant Baldur walks through the doors and into the light,

followed by the two squads of Space Marines. The doors close

as the last of the squads enter the building.

CUT TO:

INT. MECHANICUM OUTPOST - NIGHT

The doors close behind the two squads of Space Marines, they

walk down a large corridor, the golden light reflecting off

of the Space Marines power armour. The corridor leads the

Space Marines into a large room, the bare metal walls and

metal grating floor are grey like brushed steel.

One section of the metal wall opens and three figures robed

in red step into the room, they make their way to Sergeant

Baldur, stopping in front of him in a perfectly in line with

one another. The middle-robed figure lowers the hood of its

robes, revealing an iron skull shaped mask that marks the

robed figure as a Tech Priest.

(A Tech-priest is an Adept of the Adeptus Mechanicus of the

Imperium of Man who is generally responsible for maintaining

all of the advanced technology of the Imperium, enlarging

the Imperium's stocks of technical knowledge and conducting

new scientific research.)

TECH-PRIEST

Welcome Space Marines, my name is Fabricator General Luskan and welcome to Hyperion research base Alpha.

INSERT:

CLOSE SHOT, MOVING INTO LONG SHOT: TAKEN FROM IN FRONT OF

THE TECH PRIEST AND THEN ZOOMING OUT TO BEHIND THE SPACE

MARINES.

The wall where the Tech-Priests entered the room begins to

move up, being retracted into the ceiling. As the wall is

fully retracted it reveals a large manufactorum. The sound of metal HAMMERING against metal resonate everywhere. It runs through the chamber, resounding in the stone, vibrating in the deep shafts, echoing in the hidden recesses of the manufactorum. A single bridge of stone, six meters wide and without a rail, crosses the abyss at the core of the mountain and disappears into the gloom and haze of the distance. Hundreds of meters down, in the huge cavern spanned by the bridge, is a vision of Hell. Gigantic, hulking furnaces, each the three times the height of a Thunderhawk gunship and twice as wide, throw off clouds of blood-red light.

Channels of heat-blackened stone carry rivers of molten

metal from one inferno to the next, passing through wheels of iron and plunging pistons. The silhouettes of servitors, their wire-studded spines curled over from hunching, creep between the colossal machinery, checking flickering console-readouts and tending brass-lined banks of cogitators (computers). The vast space hums with a low, RUMBLING activity. Along CLATTERING conveyor belts amid the forges are the shells of armoured vehicle plating, artillery barrels, even full suits of power armour.

The two Techmarine's from the squads step forward

TECHMARINE (SPACE WOLVES)

(awestruck)

By the Omnissiah, This manufactorum easily capable of mass production. Some of the machines inside look ancient, like they came from the time from the Emperor of mankind and his Grand Crusade and yet they are still operational.

TECH-PRIEST

(understanding)

There will be time to see the rest of the manufactorum later, for now we must speak. The three Tech Priests begin to walk the squads of Space Marines follow them, they walk towards another of the metal walls, a door opens and they enter. As the last Space Marines enters the door it closes.

FADE TO:

INT. MECHANICUM OUTPOST - NIGHT

Once inside the door the Tech Priests lead the Space Marines

to a large arch that leads to a large balcony. The balcony

is carved into the mountain and is shielded from the outside

world by a thick glass window. Once on the balcony the Space

Marines look out over the valley and human settlement that

passed through earlier. The Tech Priest without the hood

stands next to Sergeant Baldur.

TECH-PRIEST

The Tech Priests that founded this outpost were banished or hunted by the Cult Mechanicus on Mars for our research. Some came here because of their work with the Space Marines and their constant need for weapons and vehicles. Some were banished because they were working on forbidden genetic modification research and cloning methods. The laboratories that we maintain here are for the further research and

study of cloning and genetic modification, modification to the

Space Marine genome is one of our most successful experiments to date. The manufactorum that you saw earlier is used to produce and improve on the weapons and vehicles that Space Marines have been using since the time of the Great Crusade. We are all banished or hunted because there are individuals in the Imperium that are corrupt and wish to corrupt others, or wish to see the Imperium stay stagnant in its current form.

But you are hunted for another reason Space Marines, would you

like to know why? It is because that some fear that the Blood

Angels and Space Wolves are too impure, too tainted and unfit to fight for humanity and the Emperor.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(confused)

What do you mean Tech Priest, the Space Wolves and Blood Angels are first founding chapters, our legions fought alongside the Emperor? It was by his hand that we were created, we are his sons, the only force capable of keeping

humanity safe from the alien, heretic and the mutant.

TECH-PRIEST

Our scanners picked up communications from the ship that

brought you here, the Inquisitor that is on board is here on a

mission to capture and experiment on you and your fellow Space

Marines. The Inquisitor wishes to locate the source of the taint in your chapters genome and exterminate it.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

I swear on my life that that will never happen, I swear by the

Emperor that Inquisitor Starke will feel the wrath of my vengeance.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE, SMALL SETTLEMENT - NIGHT

The settlement is quiet, the only sound that can be heard is

the dogs BARKING, the only source of light in the settlement

are the torches that line the dirt road. Suddenly a building explodes sending rubble in all directions, people run from their homes into the streets. The sound of GUNFIRE can be heard over the SCREAMS of the villagers, many are torn to shreds as the gunfire continues. Hovering over the settlement is the last remaining Vulture gunship. The WHINING SHRIEK of its engines add to the sound of the slaughter below.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN/MECHANICUM OUTPOST - NIGHT

The carnage taking place in the settlement can be seen from

the balcony of the Mechanicum outpost. The two squads of

Space Marines look through the widow of the outpost looking

down at the slaughter below. Sergeant Baldur Erikson is trembling with anger as he witnesses the scene below. Baldur pulls his bolter from his Power Armour's backpack breaks the glass of the window and leaps off the balcony, without a word passing between the rest of the squad they all follow his lead and go to the aid of the Settlers.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE, SMALL SETTLEMENT - NIGHT

The Vulture gunship is doing strafing runs over the

settlement, with each passing run more settlers are killed

and more buildings are destroyed. As the Vulture gunship begins to hover over the settlement once again, it is suddenly buffeted by gunfire from its right flank and takes flight once again circling the settlement. Sergeant Baldur and the two squads of Space Marines run into the settlement, their armoured forms THUNDERING to a halt in the middle of the settlement. Sergeant Baldur watches the Vulture gunship as it circles the settlement, and gives his squads their orders.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

I want one squad on top of the building and another squad in

cover, I want this square to become a kill zone. we're going to draw that cowardly bastard in and catch him in the overlapping fields of fire!

The Space Marines follow their orders and wait for the

fighter to come at them. The fighter is drawn to the

settlement square and begins to open fire on the square

where Sergeant Baldur is standing. With a hand signal all nine Space Marines in the Square begin to open fire on the fighter and within seconds the cockpit is shredded with the combined fire of the Space Marines.

As the fighter CRASHES into a nearby building the Space

Marines have all re-assembled in the settlement square and

begin to search for survivors. In a nearby building, the

Blood Angels Apothecary finds a group of children. None of

them look older than ten, the Apothecary calls Sergeant

Baldur over.

BLOOD ANGELS APOTHECARY

Sergeant Erikson! I've found some survivors!

Sergeant Baldur runs over to the building and looks inside

CLOSE ON: A dark room filled with children and the Village

Chief.

INSERT:

CLOSE UP:

The Village Chief has been shot, and leaning over his body

is a young boy with shoulder length black hair wearing little but rags. The other children are all standing in a group and crying, all except for one tall boy that is hiding in the corner.

INT. VILLAGE BUILDING - NIGHT

Sergeant Baldur steps inside the building and kneels next to

the body of the Village Chief. He puts his large armoured hand on the boy's shoulder and leads him out of the building. Sergeant Baldur kneels next to the small boy and speaks to

him.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Was he family of yours?

SMALL BOY

He was my grandfather.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

I swear to the Emperor we will avenge your people and your

grandfather.

SMALL BOY

I want to do it. I want to kill those responsible for this!

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(pity mixed with admiration)

What is your name boy?

SMALL BOY

Marcus, my name is Marcus.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Do not fear Marcus, you will have your revenge!

FADE TO BLACK:

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON (V.O)

And I will have Mine.

SUPER: After centuries of preparation and planning, the

survivors of Inquisitor Alexander Starke's attack are finally ready to get their revenge, finally ready to begin the BLOODWAR.

FADE TO:

FADE IN: INT. DARK ROOM - NIGHT

The doors on the far side of the dark room open and bright

light pours in. From outside the doors a BOOMING hollow

voice shouts.

CAPTAIN BALDUR ERIKSON (V.O.)

MARCUS LUPIS! Have you finished? We are about to enter the Lorn system and have received a distress signal from the system capital, Lorn V.

In the darkness of the room a kneeling figure stands and

turns towards the door.

CLOSE ON: The armoured figure is wearing Black Power Armour,

but its head is still cloaked in shadow.

INSERT: Two red eyes open and stare from within the darkness

at the open door.

MARCUS LUPIS

I am ready. I am ready to drink the blood of my enemies and I am ready to avenge the Bloodpack.

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE, ORBIT ABOVE LORN V

The Planet of Lorn V is burning, even from orbit the fires

and smoke can be seen. It is under attack by an unknown enemy, their ships crash land on the planet in the dead of night. The armies emerge from the ships, numbering in the hundreds of thousands. The number of enemies is large that the horde can be seen from space. They begin to move across the only continent of the planet like a swarm of locusts. This horde begins to make it way to the only cities left on the planet.

From space the first city in the path of the swarm is absorbed by the black masses of the enemy horde. Only a small distance away from this city is a large mountain range and two more cities. The atmosphere of the planet changes, sending the clouds of smoke, ash and dust from the already destroyed cities to those that still survive.

The swarm of enemies begins to move towards the mountain

range, but slow down considerably. The swarm of enemies

progress through the mountains slowly, delaying there

advance until the light from the sun in the Lorn system

baths the planet of Lorn V in its bright orange light.

as hundreds of massive war machines descend from the bowls

of the ships.

EXT. SPACE, ORBIT ABOVE LORN V

The Imperial Navy arrive in the Lorn system, they move

towards the planet of Lorn V. The Imperial Navy fleet that

arrives include a 4 Battleships, 6 Cruisers, 9 Frigates and

14 Destroyer star ships. Among the fleet that is now moving

towards Lorn V and is a large number of Imperial Guard

transports. The larger Battleships in the fleet form the strong points of the blockade around the planet. The Imperial Navy employs three main classes of Battleship. The Emperor class which can carry an immense amount of Attack Craft in addition to its normal weaponry, the Victory class known for its heavy Laser Lance batteries and the Retribution class which is noted for its powerful broadside firepower and its large number of torpedo tubes.

The two Emperor class Battle ships take their place at the

edge of the blockade, launching squadrons of attack craft

that begin flying patrol circuits around the other ships in

the fleet. The Victory and Retribution class Battle ships

form the centre of the blockade, where they can bring their superior firepower to bear. The smaller Cruisers fill the space left between the Battleships, these ships operate much like the Emperor class Battleship but on a smaller scale. While the even smaller Frigates and Destroyers form patrol groups that are constantly moving, ready to chase down anything trying to break through the blockade. While the combat ships in the fleet are forming the blockade, a large portion of the fleets drop ships and troop carrier ships descend on the planet ready to drop the Imperial Guard troop regiments, Armoured Regiments and Tank regiments in the planet's capital city and other strategic locations.

As the Imperial Navy fleet is underway with their duties,

they do not seem to notice that an Inquisition Black ship

sits stationary in orbit above the planet. The Inquisition

Black ship looks like a stalking predator, deadly, sleek and

powerful. Moments after the Imperial Navy enter the system

the Inquisition Black ship is cloaked in a stealth field of

some kind, making it look as though the ship suddenly disappeared from sight.

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND, AIRFIELD - DAY, LATE

AFTERNOON

The troop carrier ships land on the airfield and drop their ramps. From within the belly of the ship comes the ROARING

of engines and the SHOUTS of thousands of men. The Imperial Guard Regiments, their mechanized artillery and the mighty war machines of the Mechanicum disembark from the troop carriers in ordered formation. They march with timed precision into the main compound of the Regimental Command and begin making preparations for a siege.

EXT. LORN V (IMPERIAL PLANET), BATTLEFIELD - DAY

The smoke and dust that was blowing across the field makes

it next to impossible to see. Nothing can be heard, there is

just a terrifying silence hanging in the air. The sunlight

is barley penetrating the giant clouds of dust and dirt.

The wind picks up and begins HOWLING, blowing dirt, dust and

debris across the barren and deserted plains.

Suddenly the sounds of thousands of men SCREAMING can be

heard, flashes of light can be seen and the ground begins to

TREMBLE.

Out of the clouds of dust and dirt come thousands of Imperial Guards running and screaming frantically as many of them begin to look over their shoulders. Following close behind the Imperial Guard come thousands of tanks and armoured APC's (Armoured Personnel Carriers). Their engines SCREAMING and GROWLING as they race across the battlefield. The fleeing Imperial Guard, the tanks and the APC's make it over a steep hill and flee the battlefield. Out of the dust and dirt however emerge ten large figures, the figures are slowly making their way to the hill. The wind picks up once again and with gale force power sends all the clouds of dust and dirt flying with the wind and the battlefield is once again obscured by the clouds of dust and dirt. The wind continues blowing as the figures walk towards the hill and begin to ascend it.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAY

The figures make their way up the hill, and as they move

towards the summit the dust and dirt from the battlefield is

being blown away by the wind. When the figures reach the top

of the hill, they are no longer obscured by dirt, dust and

smoke. The figures are Space Marines, wearing blue and red power armour that is caked with blood and gore. There armour is scratched, chipped and in some cases even cracked.

The Space Marines immediately set up a perimeter at the top

of the hill, checking all directions for signs of the enemy.

The Space Marine leading the squad is Sergeant Diaz (34) of

the Crimson fists Space Marine Chapter, he removes his

helmet and tucks it underneath his left arm, revealing

bronzed skin and black hair cut close to his scalp. Sergeant

Diaz looks over the battlefield and then at his squad.

SERGEANT DIAZ'S P.O.V:

Sergeant Diaz scans the battlefield and then begins to look

at his squad, they all look ready for battle, but some are

injured. He looks down at his own gore splattered armour,

then back at his squad. Sergeant Diaz looks his chainsword, the close combat weapon favoured by most Veteran Space Marines. The teeth on the chain are capable of spinning at high speeds when the weapon is activated, these diamond sharp teeth are capable of cutting through armour, bone and flesh. Sergeant Diaz shakes the last traces of shredded flesh of the chainsword before clipping it onto his belt and begins to walk among his squad.

SERGEANT DIAZ

(serious)

Alright boys listen up! The Imperial Guard has retreated to the barracks and is reorganizing their troops and armoured divisions for another wave of attack. We are going to buy them some time and hold the enemy here for as long as we can.

The Crimson Fist squad members look at each other, one of

the Marines approaches Sergeant Diaz and removes his helmet.

Space Marine Ramirez (24) has a mess of black hair on his

head and golden-brown skin. He holds his helmet in his left

hand and hooks it onto his belt.

RAMIREZ

Sergeant, you know as well as I do that the Imperial Guard did not retreat, they fled like cowards! There is no "Next wave of attack", so we're going to sit here and die for a bunch of cowards.

SERGEANT DIAZ

Are you refusing to follow my orders!

RAMIREZ

Hahahahaha. No Sergeant! I just wanted make sure I understood your orders sir, I am not the smartest marine in the sergeant's squad sir!

SERGEANT DIAZ

No, you are not Ramirez! Now shut up and get ready to kill something! Sergeant Diaz and Marine Ramirez both put their helmets back on and take their places with the other marines. They barley have time to ready their weapons before the ROARING and HOWLING of the enemy can heard in the distance. Sergeant Diaz takes the Company Battle standard from one of his Marines and plants it in the centre of the hill before

re-joining his men.

In the distance a black wave seems to cover the horizon, but

it continues moving forward, covering all the eye can see.

The distance between the hill where the Crimson Fists are

preparing their final stand and the horde of enemies is

quickly reduced to almost nothing. The faces of the enemy

can now be seen.

Monstrous hulking green beasts run towards the hill, waving

axes and primitive and simple firearms in the air. They are

Orks, the most simpleminded creatures in the galaxy but the

most brutal and vicious as well. The horde of Orks numbers well into the hundreds of thousands, and the moment they see the Crimson Fists on the hill with their Company Battle Standard flying high, they charge it.

FADE TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAY

Sergeant Diaz swings his chainsword in sweeping strokes from

left to right, every stroke putting an Ork down. All the while he is firing his bolt pistol, every shot blows an Orks head off in a fountain of brains and bone. The rest of the squad is taking the Sergeants lead and is shredding the Ork charges with bolter fire. The Space Marine in the squad with the heavy bolter is devastating the Ork line, Orks are blown to pieces with every sweep he makes with the weapon. The sides of the hill are piling up with the corpses of the Orks, but they just

keep on attacking the hill, hoping to over-run it with sheer

numbers alone.

The Crimson Fists are forced to pull back moving slowly and

carefully towards the centre of the hill. They circle the

battle standard and continue to slaughter the Orks. Sergeant Diaz is the last to fall back to the standard, defending his Marines as they fall back.

SERGEANT DIAZ

Crimson Fists! Today we defend this hill as if it were the Imperial Palace itself! We will not let a single Ork lay their filthy paws on the company battle standard. They will tell stories of this day in the Chapter House, how ten Crimson

Fists defended a hill against tens of thousands of Orks and won!

SPACE MARINES

For Terra, for Dorn and The Emperor!

SERGEANT DIAZ

Now let's make these sorry green bastards pay for attacking this Hill!

The Crimson Fists rally to the standard and begin to fight with renewed vigour. They are however being pushed back little by little, until an Ork throws a cluster grenade at the Space Marines. The grenade lands at the feet of Marine Ramirez, he sees it and dives on top of the grenade. The grenade detonates underneath Ramirez, throwing him into the air. Sergeant Diaz runs towards the body hoping to find his Marine alive, but the breastplate on Ramirez's armour has been blown inwards shredding the Marines chest to ribbons. Sergeant Diaz turns and runs into the Ork horde chopping wildly with his chainsword. The Crimson Fists are fighting a losing battle, two Marines are too injured to fight and have fallen to the Ork Horde and now Ramirez has been killed. All seems lost, the Orks keep on advancing, walking over their dead to get to the Space Marines, they are a never-ending tide of hulking green muscle and brutality.

Sergeant Diaz gathers his remaining seven Marines around the

battle standard and prepares to fight to the death. The Orks

charge the Crimson Fists SCREAMING and ROARING. Seconds

before they are overrun by the Ork horde a PIERCING

SHRIEKING sound draws the attention of everyone on the

battlefield. The sound is coming from the clouds, the Orks are all staring at the sky watching what appears to be falling

stars. seconds later the first impact is felt, the "falling

stars" are not what they appear to be. To the surviving

Crimson Fists they are a source of hope and inspiration,

they are not falling stars, but Space Marine Drop Pods.

CLOSE ON: The surviving Crimson Fists on the hill look up at

the afternoon sky, as far as the eye can see Drop Pods are

breaking through the clouds, falling like meteors to the

planet.

The first of the Drop Pods SLAMS into the ground with

tremendous force crushing Orks by the dozen and sending even

more flying. The Drop Pods doors drop down and ranks of

Space Marines in black power armour descend from the ramps

and begin to open fire on the Ork horde. The Space Marines black power armour reflects the muzzle flash from their bolters every time they fire, hundreds of Orks are being gunned down in the first few seconds of the Drop Pods landing, and more are landing every second. This suddenly demoralizes the Orks and they begin to retreat, forgetting about the Crimson Fists on the hill, thousands of Orks retreat over the horizon but are being killed indiscriminately as they flee.

The Legion of black armoured Space Marines are driving the

Ork horde back, and they do not stop, they are killing

machines, methodically destroying any Ork in their path.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAY, AFTERNOON

The Crimson Fists on the hill stare for a moment at the

Legion of Space Marines that was currently driving back a

ten thousand strong horde of Orks. Sergeant Diaz, looks on for a moment longer, before he grabs the companies battle standard from the ground and thrusts it into the hands of one of his Marines.

SERGEANT DIAZ

Well boys, what did I tell you. We were going to defend this damned hill and we did. Now let's go and kill some Orks while there are still some left to kill.

SPACE MARINES

Yes Sergeant!

SERGEANT DIAZ

Gather your weapons, prepare your armour, because now is the time for avenging our fallen brothers!

SPACE MARINES

Yes Sergeant! For the Fallen!

As his Marines scramble around following his orders,

Sergeant Diaz looks at one of the nearby drop pods.

INSERT: Sergeant Diaz uses his helmets advanced HUD to zoom

in onto the symbol on one of the drop pods.

ZOOM IN: TO EXTREME CLOSE UP

The symbol is made up of three wolves heads, mouths open and

covered in blood.

Sergeant Diaz in all his centuries as a Space Marine had

never seen the symbol before, but he felt uneasy the moment

he saw it. Sergeant Diaz walks away from his squad for a

moment to contact the Imperial command on the planet.

Removing his helmet, he uses micro vox (radio) in his ear to

communicate with the regimental command in the capital

city.

SERGEANT DIAZ

Commissar General Landros, this is Sergeant Diaz of the Crimson Fists.

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS (V.O.)

Sergeant, what the hell have you done! The moment we got into the city we prepared to defend it against those damned Orks. But they never appeared?

SERGEANT DIAZ (CONTD)

My squad and I felt it was necessary to by you and your men

some time to regroup, so we made a stand on the hill after you and your men retreated.

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS (V.O.)

You what! There were only ten of you and there were maybe ten

thousand Orks chasing us! How in Terra's name did you manage it?

SERGEANT DIAZ

(Angry)

I lost three damned good Marines covering your retreat Commissar! The least you could have done was contact us and find out our whereabouts! The Orks have been routed, its safe for you and your men to come out now!

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS (V.O.)

I'm sorry to hear about your Marines Sergeant, my men as well as the armoured divisions are ready to counter attack and...

SERGEANT DIAZ

It wasn't us that routed the Orks it was another Space Marine

Chapter. They suddenly arrived and launched a huge orbital assault that devastated the Ork ranks.

SERGEANT DIAZ

My Squad and I are going to move out with them and mop up any Ork resistance in the area.

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS (V.O.)

Very well Sergeant, good luck to you and your men.

Sergeant Diaz begins to move out with the rest of his Squad

replacing his helmet on the way down the hill. Once they

reach the bottom of the hill Sergeant Diaz attempts to wave

over one of the other Black armoured Space Marine, but they

refuse to acknowledge him or his squad. Sergeant Diaz leads his squad in silence next to the advancing legion of Space Marines, killing any Ork in their path.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - DAY, LATE AFTERNOON

Thousands of Imperial Guardsmen are preparing for the

counter attack. Standard Guardsmen are preparing their las

rifles, the heavy weapons crews are taking stock of their ammunition. The elite Stormtroopers are joking with each

other and maintaining their powerful Hell guns power packs.

The Ogryns are busy fighting each other, and anything else that gets too close to their group. The armoured divisions are making their own preparations, the tech-priests of Mars are speaking to the Machine spirits within the tanks and APC's, while the gun crews load the large shells from the heavy lifter servitors into the vehicles. The large Baneblade super heavy tanks and their veteran crew have finished their preparations long before the others.

The Sentinels and their pilots have already taken position

at the Regimental Commands gate. The thousands of troops

that make up the Lorn V Imperial Guard Regiment are in

formation in the square in front of the large buildings,

which hold all of the intelligence and command elements that

allow such a large force of the Imperium's military to

co-ordinate effectively. The building is an intimidating

sight. The large anti-aircraft laser batteries are located

on the roof, while a giant wall encompasses the entire

perimeter of the base. The sheer amount of offensive

weaponry that the Regimental Command base could bring to

bare is enough to discourage any attack.

CUT TO:

INT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - DAY, LATE AFTERNOON

The Commissar General and his retinue strode down the inner

corridors of the Regimental Command building, never

stopping, always moving from the intelligence building to

the communication centre. This time however they are on

their way to a different section of the building, one that

was very rarely used. It is reserved for the use of Governor

of the planet, is currently being used as the office of the

Ordo Xenos branch of the Inquisition. The Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos arrived shortly after the invasion by the Orks in order to aid in the defence of the planet and its resources.

The Commissar General entered the offices and walked directly up to the Inquisitor and threw the documents he was carrying onto the desk. The people in the room look at Inquisitor Starke, he makes a gesture to them but still does not even look in the direction of the Commissar General.

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS

Inquisitor! I have just received word from Sergeant Diaz of the Crimson Fists. They had prepared to delay the Orks in order give us time to prepare the Bases defences and were assisted by another Space Marine Chapter.

The Inquisitor turns to face the Commissar, the Inquisitor

is Alexander Starke. Alexander Starke is dressed in his

customary grey combat armour and black robes as well as

expensive looking black leather boots. Alexander Starke looks at the Commissar before he replies.

ALEXANDER STARKE

Another Space Marine Chapter, which one? It was my understanding that there were no chapters near this

sector.

COMMISSAR GENERAL LANDROS(CONT.)

There are no Space Marine chapters near this sector, it's like they appeared from nowhere. Inquisitor Starke put his right hand to his ear and walks away from the Commissar General. Starke is touching the micro vox (radio) in his ear.

ALEXANDER STARKE (CONT.)

(nervous)

Purity! Purity, come in! Can you confirm the existence of a secondary fleet in the planets orbit!

PURITY

(scared crew member)

Inquisitor! We have detected the secondary fleet, there appears to be an entire Space Marine chapter fleet in orbit of the planet. They all appear to be part of the same chapter, but their chapter badge does not appear to be in any

Imperial records. They have not detected us yet as they are

currently in the process of launching a large orbital assault.

ALEXANDER STARKE (CONT.)

Get my personal shuttle to the Space Port immediately with a full platoon of Stormtroopers now!

PURITY (CONT.)

As you wish Inquisitor

ALEXANDER STARKE (V.O.) (CONTD)

Tell them to hurry and to bring heavy weapons, they will need them.

FADE TO:

BLACK

EXT. SPACE, ORBIT ABOVE LORN V -DAY

The upper atmosphere of Lorn V is filled with the grey-blue

and green Battleships, Cruisers, Frigates and Destroyers of

the Imperial Navy. The size of the Imperial Navy fleet

however, is dwarfed by the Space Marine fleet that has just

entered the system. The smallest of the Space Marine fleets battle barge is the same size as the Imperial Navy's largest Victory class Battleship. The Battle Barges of the Space Marines are primarily configured for the close support of planetary assaults and surface landings.

The Battle Barges in the Space Marine fleet all carry numerous bombardment turrets and torpedo tubes. A large amount of the Battle Barges hull space is dedicated to launch bays for spacecraft like Thunderhawks and Drop Pods While most ships in the Imperial Navy are designed to look sleek and deadly, like predators. The ships of the Space Marines are designed to inspire fear and a sense of awe that can only be compared to titans of battle, prepared to smite their enemies with overwhelming and devastating force. In the centre of the Space Marine fleet is a shockingly vast midnight black monster with a distinctive forked prow, each prow is shaped to look like a pack of wolves. This gargantuan battleship is kilometres in length, the multiple gun decks and weapon batteries contain enough firepower to lay waste to and obliterate entire cities. The gargantuan battleship also has multiple decks of launch bays capable of carrying hundreds of Thunderhawk gunships and Stormbird dropships. This warship serves as the apex predator of the Space Marine fleet now in orbit above the planet. The commanders of the Imperial Navy have not moved a single ship since the Space Marine fleet entered the system. They can only watch as the Space Marine fleet begin its orbital assault on the ork hordes on the planet. They can only watch as hundreds Thunderhawk gunships and Stormraven dropships leave the launch bays of the ships followed by wave after wave drop pods.

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE - DAY

The entire ship is a hive of activity, the corridors are

full of crew members and servitors of the Bloodpack. The

entire ship is part of the orbital assault, the drop pods

being launched are putting troops on the ground while the

flights of gunships that are leaving the launch bay provide

covering fire and air support.

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE, LAUNCH BAY - DAY

In the launch bay there sits one Thunderhawk that is

different from all the others, it is larger and better

armed. Inside this Thunderhawk is a squad of Space Marines,

their black and silver armour reflects the soft overhead

lighting, most notably off of their silver fanged skull

helmets, their armour is decorated with trophies. From thick chains hang skulls of all kinds, necklaces with all manner of teeth and claws hang from these warriors. A door opens on the far side of the launch bay, no light comes from the doorway, just pitch-black shadows. From these shadows three huge armoured figures emerge. The first figure to emerge from the shadows is a massive Space Marine, his large customized Terminator armour is black and silver, the Terminator armour is far larger and offers more protection than the standard power armour, this makes those who wear Terminator armour elite assault troops.

Grendel's right shoulder guard is painted red and bears the

Bloodpack's symbol. As this huge Marine begins to walk the

THUD of his boots can be heard across the launch bay.

Company Captain Grendel Ironside (early 30's) smiles broadly

as he casually strolls across the launch bay, his massive

unkempt beard covering most of his face, while his shaggy

mane of unkempt brown hair swishes back and forth.

The second figure to emerge from the shadows is even larger

that the first, standing over 5 meters tall is Company

Captain Baldur Erikson. Every step that the Dreadnought

takes BOOMS across the launch bay, drowning out the sound of

Grendel's steps and the rest of the launch bay. The large

armoured Dreadnought chassis is black like the rest of the

Bloodpack's, with the right shoulder guard bearing the

Bloodpack's symbol, while the left shoulder guard bears the

Space Wolves chapter badge.

(Captain Baldur Erikson, formerly Sergeant Baldur Erikson had been grievously injured during a battle and was given a choice, death or be placed inside the body of Dreadnought and continue to serve his chapter.)

The last figure to emerge from the shadows is wearing the

black Terminator armour of the Bloodpack, edged in silver, the right shoulder guard is shaped like the Bloodpack's Wolf packsymbol. As he walks out of the shadows his shoulder length black hair and neatly trimmed beard do not hide the focused look on his face. The helmet he carries under his arm is made in the image of a snarling wolf, he is the Huntsmaster, he is the leader of the Bloodpack, he is Marcus Lupis (early 30's).

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(voice booming, looking at the other Space Marines and the

ship's crew.)

Come on you lazy bastards, I've been wanting to kill Orks all day and with you lot working at snails' pace, how am I ever to test my new axe!

Grendel lifts a massive axe from his back and activates the

power, the axe HUMS to life as the power fields sheath the

axe in a pale blue light. The power fields that the axe

emits cause it to disrupt matter, which allows the axe to

cut through anything. Everyone within earshot of Grendel begins to laugh, knowing that the friendly giant was joking.

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE, LAUNCH BAY - DAY

Marcus and Baldur stand back from the LOUD group of people

surrounding Grendel. The crowd around Grendel suddenly all

duck, hitting the ground as Grendel demonstrates how to

properly swing a power axe.

A loud BOOMING laughter (sounding more like gears slipping

and grinding against each other) fills the launch bay as

Baldur begins to laugh at the antics of Grendel and the crew. As his laughter dies down the WAIL of the siren goes off, signalling that it is time to launch the second wave of

Thunderhawks and drop pods.

MARCUS LUPIS

(excited)

Well my friends I believe it is time to kill some Orks. Grendel, Baldur are you ready to wet the ground with greenskin blood.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(serious-mechanical tone)

Marcus, let it be known that I shall kill more Orks this day than Grendel and you combined!

With that Baldur begins to walk through the launch bay towards the Thunderhawk, the sea of people within parting before the giant metal warrior. Grendel deactivates his power axe and places it once more on his back, he walks up to Marcus and places an arm on Marcus's shoulder.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(happy, anxious.)

What do you say old friend, shall we show that old man what we can do? Because I am not prepared to hear him brag about his kills for the next week.

MARCUS LUPIS

(grinning)

Well why not, I think we are just the right ones to put him in his place. Now let's get down to killing some Orks!

Marcus and Grendel walk through the launch bay to their waiting Thunderhawk.

EXT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP, LAUNCH - DAY

The squad of Space Marines at the Thunderhawk are now

standing on either side of the ramp at the rear of the

gunship. They all salute as Baldur begins to walk up the

ramp, the ramp CREAKS and GROANS under the weight of the

Dreadnought. Baldur finally reaches the top of the ramp and

ducks down into the cabin of the Thunderhawk.

Baldur's P.O.V: The dimly lit interior of the Thunderhawk is

large, large to accommodate Baldur's massive size. Along either side of the cabin are six seats, enough for a full

squad of Space Marines. Further into the cabin is a weapons locker and a table with a view screen on it. The cabin of the Thunderhawk is sparse, the soft light in the cabin reflects off of the bare metal panelling, while metal grating covered the entire cabin floor.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP, LAUNCH BAY - DAY

Marcus and Grendel walk up the ramp at the rear of the

Thunderhawk as they do the squad of Marines salutes them

before following them inside to the cabin. The squad of

Space Marines takes their seats and as they do the rear ramp

and doors close, as they close the interior lights brighten.

The Thunderhawks engine then RUMBLES to life causing the

cabin to shake and shudder slightly.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP CABIN, LAUNCH BAY - DAY

Marcus and Grendel walk past the hulking frame of Baldur,

Grendel runs towards the weapons locker, the THUD of his

boots echo through the cabin. Grendel reaches the weapons

locker and flings open the doors, reaching into the

locker Grendel GRUNTS as he pulls out his heavy bolter out

from the bottom of the locker.

Marcus watched as Grendel pulled out the large weapon, he

sees that this one has a drum magazine in place of the usual

belt feed. Marcus walks past Grendel and reaches into the

weapons locker, pulling out six extra magazines for his bolt

pistol. Marcus clips the spare magazines onto his belt, he

pulls his bolt pistol out of it holster. Marcus examines the

bolt pistol before pulling back on the slide, cambering a

round before placing it back in its holster.

Turning away from the table Marcus pulls his power sword

from its sheath, he examines the blade for chips but it is

in immaculate condition the soft light does not reflect off

of the midnight black blade but the silver pommel and guard

however, shine brightly. Marcus activates the power and the

sword is bathed in a red light as the power fields HUM to

life, they sheath the sword in power fields that will allow

it to cut through anything. Marcus deactivates the power and

the power fields dissipate, only the eyes in the fanged wolf

skull of the pommel continues to glow.

FADE TO:

BLACK

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE, BRIDGE - DAY

The WAIL of a siren echo's through the bridge and the rest

of the ship, the crew on the bridge continue with their duties ignoring the siren. The large Space Marine standing tall at the captain's chair is watching the crew scurry about, his face is a mass of scar tissue, the overhead lighting reflecting off of his shaved head. He looks at the view screens and control panels in front of him, his one good eye is brown while the other is a cybernetic replacement, its red lens glowing fiercely. He is fleet commander Corvus and he is in command of the Bloodpack's fleet. Commander Corvus reaches over to a control panel and activates the ships vox system.

COMMANDER CORVUS

Pilots prepare your ships; the second wave of attacks is about to begin. Crew ready the drop pods for orbital drop.

CUT TO:

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE, LAUNCH BAY - DAY

The launch bays doors open and the cold vacuum of space is

visible along with the planet of Lorn V can be seen from the

launch bay. The planet shows signs of battle as dark clouds

of smoke can be seen in its atmosphere. The siren continues

its WAIL as hundreds of Thunderhawk gunships steak out of

the launch bay and into space, the RUMBLE of the there

engines echoes through the fast emptying launch bay.

The flight of Thunderhawk gunships enter the void of space,

accompanied by even larger Stormrbird heavy transport ships,

The Stormbird's carry the Bloodpack's heavy armour,

including super heavy tanks, artillery and armoured personnel

carriers. The Stormbirds are bulkier and larger than a Thunderhawk and also, less agile in flight. However, the Stormbird carries between 60 and 100 Space Marines, this far larger than the Thunderhawks carrying capacity. The Stormbird has Hellfire missiles slung under both wings and two powerful twin-linked Auto-cannons mounted on its nose.

CUT TO:

EXT. BLOODPACK'S VENGEANCE, SPACE - DAY

Hundreds of Thunderhawks come flying out the launch bays,

the Thunderhawk leading the others is larger than the rest,

as the Thunderhawks fly towards Lorn v the side panelling of

_**Bloodpack's Vengeance **_opens up revealing row upon row of drop

pods. As the Thunderhawks begin entering the upper atmosphere of Lorn V the drop pods are fired, they quickly reduce the

distance between the Thunderhawks and themselves, they pass

the Thunderhawks and penetrate the clouds, disappearing from

view in the swirling mass of clouds.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP- DAY

Grendel grabs hold of the weapons locker door to steady

himself, the whole cabin is shuddering and shaking.

Marcus is bent over the table, studying the documents,

reports and maps that are scattered over the table.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

Huntsmaster, this is Commander Gabriel do you copy?

Marcus looks up from the table at the screen.

CLOSE ON:

There is the image of Commander Gabriel, he is on the ground

with the troops form the first wave of attack. The image on

the screen is grainy and full of static, but Marcus can

clearly see Ork blood splattered on the Commanders armour.

Commander Gabriel's dark brown hair is shaved close to his

scalp, his face has multiple scars criss-crossing his face,

his remaining eyes is a brown/green in colour and the other

is a milky-white (blind).

MARCUS LUPIS

Yes Commander, what can you report?

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O) (CONT.)

The Orks are in full retreat sir, they have fallen back to their base camps and appear to be preparing a counter attack, should we continue to push on?

MARCUS LUPIS (CONT.)

No Commander, pull back and prepare to defend the Imperial Regimental command, when the Orks counter attack the second wave of drop pods and gunships will break them. Once the second wave has arrived, I want you and your men ready to

attack the Ork flank.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O) (CONT.)

As you command Huntsmaster.

Marcus turns away from the table and looks at the occupants inside the Thunderhawk's cabin. Baldur is opening his power fist and extending and retracting three bladed claws from

the knuckles, he has not said a word since entering the

Thunderhawk. Grendel is pacing up and down the aisle between

the squad of Space Marines at the back of the cabin. The lights in the cabin start to flicker as the Thunderhawk

is buffeted by turbulent winds, as the lights go off all

that can be seen in the cabin is the red glow coming from

the eye pieces in the Space Marine's helmets.

CUT TO:

INT. DARK THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP CABIN - DAY

Grendel continues his pacing, as he turns around the lights

in the cabin go off, the only source of light is the red

glow coming from the Space Marines eye lenses. As he turns to

continue his pacing he looks across the cabin to where

Marcus is standing.

GRENDEL'S P.O.V: Standing in the darkness on the other side

of the cabin is Marcus, his arms folded across his chest and

his head looking down at the floor. His bulky armoured figure

is covered in shadow, the black Terminator armour further

hiding him in the black shadows. Grendel continues to looks into the darkness when Marcus lifts his head and stares at Grendel.

CLOSE ON: Marcus looks directly ahead of him, staring at

Grendel with his blood red eyes. He slowly opens his mouth

and grins showing off his long canine like fangs.

MARCUS LUPIS

(grinning)

My friend you seem nervous, scared of a few thousand Orks

are you? That's fine you can always stay on the gunship!

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

You mistake my excitement for cowardice, by the Emperor you've

got some balls! Just wait till we get planet side and I'll how you what real fear looks like!

FADE TO:

BLACK

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD - DAY

The HOWLING wind is blowing dust and dirt in all directions,

making it almost impossible to see. In the distance a hill

can be seen, a flag of some kind is FLAPPING in the HOWLING

wind. The wind begins to die down, the dust and dirt

settling back down on the dry and barren plains. With the

wind and dust finally settling, the battlefield is finally

revealed. Hundreds of Ork corpses lay scattered in all

directions, many of them missing limbs or entire parts of

their bodies. Also scattered across the plain are large drop pods, each of them black in colour. Near each of the drop pods is a mound of Ork bodies, these Ork bodies have been crushed into pulp, not one fully intact body remains between them.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY

GUNFIRE echoes through the valley, the CLASH of metal on

metal fills the air along with the SCREAMS and GROANS of the

injured and dying. The Imperial Guard is fighting alongside the last few Crimson Fists, they are fighting for their lives, fighting with reckless abandon. The Space Marines in black armour have started to flank the Ork horde, they are an armoured wall of death. No Ork can get close to the Space Marines, they are being gunned down by the dozen every time they attempt to charge. The Imperial Guard units are about to be overrun by the Orks, the Crimson Fists are under fire from all sides, many of them are injured, but continue fighting.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

The sky is filled with Thunderhawk gunships, they are flying

in formation through the clouds, heading towards the

mountains. They begin to drop through the clouds, flying

lower and lower to the ground. The afternoon sky is filled with Bloodpack drop pods, they fall from the sky streaking through the clouds before CRASHING into the ground.

As the Thunderhawks fly over the battle they slow down and

circle the battlefield. The Thunderhawks start to hover over

the battlefield, they begin to open the rear doors and

ramps.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP- DAY, AFTERNOON

The rear doors and the ramp begin to open, filling the dark

cabin with the bright afternoon sunlight. The ramp is fully

open, revealing the battlefield below. Marcus looks over the battlefield before turning to look at Grendel, Marcus smiles before pulling his helmet over his head, the helmet is sealed to his armour with a loud HISS. Marcus pulls his power sword from its sheath and his bolt pistol from its holster and leaps out of the Thunderhawk, falling to the ground below.

Baldur follows Marcus, dropping off the ramp and falling to

the ground, the whole Thunderhawk shudders as he jumps off

the ramp. Grendel looks over the edge of the ramp, then looks back at the Space Marines inside the cabin. He places his helmet over his head, the helmet seals to the armour with a HISS.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(shouting)

Come on you lot, get down there and kill some Orks.

With that he leaps off the ramp followed by the squad of

Space Marines.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

Marcus lands on the ground with a loud THUD, standing up he

looks at the battle around him.

MARCUS P.O.V: Some Space Marines of the Bloodpack are

gunning down Orks, while others are hacking their way

through the Ork ranks. Marcus runs at the nearest group of Orks, he activates the power sword and begins to tear into them, hacking at their bodies. He swings left and right cleaving through the mass of the Orks. Marcus pulls the bolt pistol from his thigh holster and begins to open fire on the Orks, taking little time to aim Marcus's shots find their mark as Ork after Ork drop dead around him, each one dispatched with a single headshot, the mass reactive slugs from the bolt pistol exploding and taking most of the orks skulls with them.

Marcus pushes deeper into the mass of Orks clearing a path

for other Bloodpack Space Marines. The heavily armoured

Terminator Marines of the Bloodpack follow Marcus into the

melee forming and armoured wedge of destruction.

CLOSE ON: The Bloodpack Terminators plough through the ranks

of the Orks, each member of the squad taking down multiple

Orks at once. The wrist-mounted storm bolters never cease

fire, all the while each Terminator slays Orks with their own chosen melee weapon. Some terminators crush Orks to pulp

with mighty thunder hammers or cut them down with lightning

claws that extend out of their mighty power fists.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

Baldur CRASHES to the ground, crushing an Ork and knocking

back another. He raises his left arm and the assault cannon

attached to it starts to fire into the mass of Orks. The

Orks are turned into bloody piles of shredded meat and bone

by the assault cannons devastating barrage. The assault

cannon reaps a swathe of destruction as the horde of Orks is

scythed down in a single sweep of the weapon. The chassis of

Baldur's Dreadnought body turns left to fire into another

group of charging Orks, the six barrels of Baldur's assault

cannon begin to spin, faster and faster as the Orks charge

almost reaches Baldur. The Ork leading the charge BELLOWS a challenge to Baldur as it raises its axe to strike. The WHINE of the assault cannons spinning barrels is drowned out by an almighty CRACK as the cannon begins to fire, the Orks leading the charge are torn apart by powerful gun. A fine red mist begins to float in the air as Baldur continues to gun down groups of Orks with impunity. While Baldur continues to fire into the mass of Orks, the exhausts high on his shoulder BELCH a thick black smoke as Baldur begins to move.

The powerful legs of the Dreadnought use the powerful pistons to drive the Dreadnought forward through any Orks that are still standing, anything that falls beneath the feet of the charging war machine is turned into a mess of crushed bone and bloody paste. While charging through the Ork ranks Baldur's assault cannon ceases to fire. The right arm of Baldur's Dreadnought extends its massive powerfist and lightning claws extend, they are a blur as they smash and cut through the massed ranks of Orks. The left arm of the Dreadnoughts body lifts the assault cannon to the shoulder mount, attaching the assault cannon to the shoulder mount before it begins to open fire once more sweeping from right to left scything deep into the Orks ranks. From Baldur's left shoulder an arm extends with a massive weapon on the end.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(shouting, mechanical tone)

Face me greenskins, face Baldur and know death. For I am death

incarnate and know that death comes for you!

As Baldur finishes speaking the weapon on the Dreadnoughts

left arm comes to life with a mighty ROAR. The arm consists

of a massive chainsaw shaped to fit a dreadnought power

fist, this is a devastating weapon capable of tearing apart

infantry with ease. The chainsaw in Baldur's powerfist

begins to spin with ever increasing speed, the blades

WHIRRING and ROARING as the chainfist begins to slice into the

Ork ranks surrounding Baldur. Baldur's brutal blood-grinding method of destruction begins to takes its toll on the Ork moral. Seconds after Baldur renews his assault on the Orks hundreds of Orks have died, crushed under the Dreadnoughts armoured bulk, torn apart by his assault cannon, eviscerated by the mighty chainfist and cut to pieces by the lightning claws. Orks turn and begin to flee from Baldur, no more war cries come from the Orks, instead they SCREAM in sheer terror.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

Grendel and the squad of Space Marines drop from the

Thunderhawk gunship. They land in a cloud of dust, the sound

of their landing is drowned out by the cacophony of war,

SCREAMS, ROARS, CRIES and MOANS fill the dust filled air.

Grendel sees Baldur charge into the masses of Orks leaving a

wake of death, destruction and mayhem in the form of Ork

corpses and those left crippled or maimed by his attacks.

Grendel begins looking for Marcus in the chaos of the battle, seeing nothing he pulls the heavy bolter from his back and starts to fire at the nearest group of Orks walking with the squad of Space Marines behind him.

This squad are all armed with heavy long-range weapons, these range from heavy bolters, like Grendel's to other more devastating weapons. Grendel and the squad move through the mass of Orks slowly and methodically, leaving no Ork alive.

Some of the Space Marines are armed with flamers, a flamer

is a flamethrower weapon, capable of unleashing a liquid incendiary chemical that bursts into flames as it leaves the weapon. The Space Marines armed with these weapons step out

of squad formation to fire their weapons, releasing great

gouts of flame from their weapons. The flaming chemicals

stick to the Ork targets and continues burning, those Orks

that are not killed instantly die horribly as the super-hot

chemical continues to burn through their bodies. The Orks

hit by the flamers attacks at first let out a blood curdling

SCREAM that turns into a GURGLING BUBBLING as they are

incinerated.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

Marcus is a whirlwind of destruction, he has his power sword

in both hands swiping it through Orks on all sides. Marcus

swings left with his power sword cleaving an Ork in two,

the Ork still ROARING as the separate halves fall apart.

Orks surround Marcus and his squad of Terminators, dead Orks

lay at their feet, but the Orks continue to charge the

Bloodpack Space Marines. Marcus grips his sword tightly in

his right hand and starts to punch out with his left fist,

every blow connects with such force that Ork skulls cave in

with each blow. A large Ork, wearing large armoured shoulder guards and a helmet with protruding iron jaws now faces Marcus. The large Ork is carrying an extremely large axe in one hand and a short cleaver in the other, both of the Orks weapons and armour are painted red. The large Ork charges at Marcus, SCREAMING and ROARING a challenge. As he gets closer to Marcus, he launches himself through the air at Marcus. Marcus lashes out with his left fist to deliver a mean left hook from, the impact from the punch stops the Orks leap in mid-air.

CLOSE ON: Marcus's fist connects with the Orks face, the right side of the Orks face caves in, bone CRUNCHING inwards. The left eyeball ruptures with a POP, the right side is a bloody mess, the left eyeball pops out of the skull and flung to the far left, landing on top of other Ork corpses. Marcus looks briefly at the fallen body before joining his squad once more. While fighting his way back to his squad of Terminators he places his left hand on the left side of his helmet.

MARCUS LUPIS (V.O)

Grendel, Baldur these Orks offer no challenge and I grow weary of slaying these mindless beasts. I am going to go in search of the Ork Warboss to put an end to this.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAINS - DAY, AFTERNOON

The mountains are filled with the SCREAMS and CRIES of the

dying, the green mass of the Ork horde is in full retreat, fleeing deeper into the mountain range. They resemble a green flood washing over the small hills and open plains of the planet. Thousands of Orks moving across the open plains, hills, valleys hidden between the mountains. The Ork army makes its way higher up the mountain, SHOUTING and ROARING as it climbs, suddenly a loud WHISTLING noise fills the air. The

WHISTLING noise begins to multiply, echoing off of the

mountain and the valleys, the ROARS and SHOUTS of the Ork

horde is silenced by the CRACK and BOOM of hundreds of

artillery shells detonating in the air above the Orks.

The explosions above the masses of Orks then shower the Orks

with sheets of flame, the raging inferno consuming and

incinerating thousands of Orks in an instant. The ROAR of

the flames and the CRACKING and POPPING noises of a thousand

Ork corpses burning in the blazing inferno continues through

the ranks of Orks. The Orks SCREAM in terror as they attempt

to escape from the inferno that now burns among their ranks.

The Orks flee further up the mountains, running from the

wall of flames that is surging up the side of the mountain,

consuming everything in its path. The air is once again

filled with the WHISTLES of falling artillery shells, these

shells do not detonate in mid-air, but SLAM into the

mountain itself detonating with a mighty CRACK and BOOM

killing thousands of Orks. The force of the detonation blows

great chunks of rock from the mountain, these great masses

of rock now begin to tumble and fall down the mountain. This

rock slide smashes into the front ranks of the Ork army,

throwing thousands of Orks further down the mountain into the

still raging and ROARING inferno. Trapped between the wall of flaming death at the base of the mountain and the weight of hundreds of tons of falling rock, the Ork horde is utterly decimated, thousands die in a matter of seconds.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - DAY, LATE-AFTERNOON

The peak of the nearby mountain has an unobstructed view of

the open plains, valleys and hills. The scene of the tens of

thousands strong Ork horde being annihilated by the still

burning inferno and the remains of the nearby mountain is

the one the monstrous hulking figure is watching.

Monstrous hulking figure's P.O.V:

The blackened, smoking and some still burning corpse litter

the mountainside. Still tumbling rocks roll through the

carpet of Ork dead, black smoke fills the sky in the valley

and around the mountain. At the base of the mountain a black wave of large armoured figures emerges through the smoke and dust. The sky behind the black legion is filled with large black aircraft, landing and then taking flight into the planet's atmosphere. The monstrous hulking looks up to the smoke-filled sky and letting loose a mighty BELLOWING ROAR before turning away from the vantage point.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - DAY, LATE-AFTERNOON

The figure is revealed to be the Warboss of the Ork horde

that has just been decimated. The Warboss has decorated his

helmet with huge horns, wears a crude banner affixed to his

back and has replaced his own jaw with a massive cybernetic

prosthesis that has been grafted onto his skull. The Ork

Warboss is also wearing red armour-plated Mega Armour, Mega

Armour is essentially a cybernetic exoskeleton that

tremendously augments the already impressive capacity for

destruction of the Ork wearing it. The Warboss has had his arms replaced with a larger bionic version and wields a Power Klaw on the left bionic arm, this piston-driven pincer comprised of three snapping blades. These blades are sheathed in an anti-matter energy so can effortlessly cut through any armour. This type of weapon is amongst the biggest and most lethal an Ork can possess. The weapon in the Ork Warboss's right bionic is a large Kustom Shoota, a Kustom Shoota is a loud, heavy, large calibre machine gun that is powerful enough to be able to pick off an entire enemy squad from afar. The Ork Warboss walks away from the vantage point of the mountain peak towards a group of large hulking Orks. The group of Orks GRUNT and SNORT as the Warboss nears them. The Warboss walks into the group of large Orks and turns slowly, looking at the Orks surrounding him.

ORK WARBOSS

(GROWLS loudly)

Right youz lot, those shiny space boyz iz coming for us. I sayz we get off dis rok 'for they do, so get moving nice an quick like!

One of the larger Orks in the group, wearing red armour and a helmet with a single horn, points its large axe at the Warboss.

LARGE ORK IN RED ARMOUR

(SNORTS)

'Old on, dem shiny space boyz is after youz, not da rest of us. I fink your time as Warboss of dis Ork klan is over. I wanna to be Warboss now...

Before the large red armoured Ork can finish speaking the Ork

Warboss has grabbed the still speaking Ork by the throat with his large power klaw, lifting the large ork off the ground, leaving the orks feet to dangle in the air. The large Ork struggles in the grip of the Warboss for a brief moment before the pincers of the Warboss's power klaw SLAM shut. The pincers slice through the large orks helmet and armour with ease, the pincers then slice through the orks thick neck, decapitating the ork. The Warboss releases his grip on the orks body, letting the body and head drop to the ground.

The Warboss turns from the corpse to the rest of the of the

orks gathered around. Opening and closing the power klaws

pincers causing the loud SNIKT SNIKT of the pincers shearing

against one another.

ORK WARBOSS

(GROWLING)

Anyone else got somfing to say?

The group of Orks around the Warboss all GRUMBLE and GROAN

their replies.

ORK WARBOSS

Now get movin you bunch, 'fore I gut ya.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

As the group of Orks begin to move, they start to move away

from their Warboss. One of the Orks in the group suddenly

begins to shout and point.

Orks P.O.V:

Standing in front of the group of Orks are two large Space

Marines in heavy Terminator armour and the even larger form

of a Dreadnought, the last few moments of daylight briefly

giving the orks a glimpse of the black armoured figures.

The Dreadnought is drenched in blood and gore, some of the

blood is still fresh as it drips from the Dreadnoughts

lightning claws and chainfist, scratches and dents mar the surface of the chassis in a few places. The larger of the two Space Marines has a large power axe resting in one hand, a heavy bolter in the other and his helmet clipped onto his belt, a large chunk of the helmet is missing as if it was cleaved off.

The blood and gore that covers the Space Marines armour has also turned the Space Marines hair and face red. The third figure in the group however looks the most dangerous, like the other two he is drenched from head to toe in the blood and gore of countless Orks. The Space Marines armour is immaculate apart from the blood and gore that stain it, there is not a single scratch, dent or mark on the pitch-black armour or the silver trim. The helmet, resembling a snarling wolf skull is no longer silver but the red-brown colour of dry blood. The Space Marine holds a large power sword in his right hand, the

blade is as black as midnight and not one drop of gore marks

the blade. The black blade is sheathed in a red power field,

making this Space Marine look like a thing of nightmares.

These three terrifying, monstrous figures are what the group

of Orks and their Warboss now face.

MARCUS LUPIS (V.O)

(SNARLING)

I am Marcus Lupis of the Bloodpack legion, you and your kind have been hunted down and put down like the vermin you are. Prepare to die!

The Ork Warboss pushes his way to the front of the group of

orks.

ORK WARBOSS

Dem humies is all weak scum that deserve ta get stomped. 'Cept for youz shiny space boyz, youz knows how ta fight. Come on boyz, let rip 'em lim from lim.

Before any of the orks can move Baldur's assault cannon and

Grendel's heavy bolter open fire and rip through the group

of orks, leaving only the Warboss alive. The Warboss looks

around at his slaughtered group of orks in disbelief and

back at the three Bloodpack Marines. Marcus begins to charge towards the Warboss, Marcus lifts and holds his power sword in both hands as he approaches the huge Ork Warboss, the red power field around the blazing with lethal force. The Warboss BELLOWS a war cry and charges at Marcus, the pincers of his power claw CRACKLES with power as its own power field surges to life. The two charging foes meet in a bone CRUNCHING impact with enough force that the sound of their power weapons meeting sounded like a PEAL of thunder and the CRACK of lightning. The Warboss is the first to disengage his power weapon from the melee, pushing Marcus away and swinging at the Space Marines head with the heavy and large kustom shoota attached to its right arm. Marcus spins away from the incoming blow and charges once more at the Warboss, shoulder charging the massive Ork knocking him off balance.

The Warboss regains his footing and swings at Marcus with the CRACKLING power claw, the power claw once again clashes

with Marcus's power sword. Marcus blocks the blow with his

power sword held in his right hand and lashes out with his

left fist at the Warboss's cybernetic jaw. The power and

ferocity of Marcus's punches CRACK and CRUNCH against side

of the Warboss's skull the grafts that secure the cybernetic

jaw to his thick skull. With a CRY of pain, the Warboss aims

the kustom shoota on his right arm at Marcus. Marcus pulls his power sword from the Warboss's power klaw, throwing the massive ork off balance, making the salvo of rounds from the Warboss's kustom shoota THUMP into the ground. As the Warboss is thrown forward by the sudden imbalance, Marcus swings his power sword through the Warboss's right arm, severing it just below the Orks massive shoulder. The Warboss SLAMS into the ground, ROARING in pain as blood gushes from the wound.

Marcus turns to face the wounded Warboss, but the Warboss is

already standing. The Warboss picks the severed bionic arm

up and throws it at Marcus before charging with his power

klaw raised, ready to strike. Marcus quickly bats the flying

arm from the air it time to meet the Warboss's charge, using

his power sword to once again hold the Warboss's power klaw

in place Marcus attempts to punch the Warboss once more. The

Warboss then suddenly pulls Marcus forward by the power

sword, pulling Marcus off of his feet and sending him and

his power sword flying through the air. Marcus lands with a loud THUD, rolling in the dirt before coming to a stop. As Marcus begins to rise the large Ork Warboss slowly strides forward, lowering his power klaw.

ORK WARBOSS (CONT.)

(CHUCKLING)

I ain't done wiv you yet, space boy! Get up an fight!

Marcus stands to his full height, never taking his eyes off

of the Ork Warboss. Marcus picks his power sword up from the

ground, looking over the blade before deactivating and

sheathing the black blade. Marcus then lifts his hands to

his helmet and removes it, the pressurized air escaping with

a HISS. Marcus places the helmet onto his belt, clipping it

onto the belt before looking at the Warboss once more.

Warboss's P.O.V:

Marcus's mouth is open and the long fangs extending from

under his lips seem to grow, Marcus grins at the Ork

Warboss, his red eyes never moving from the giant Ork.

FADE TO BLACK:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

Baldur and Grendel do not move, they are watching Marcus and

the Ork Warboss fight one another. Balder keeps his assault

cannon aimed at the Ork Warboss at all times, never letting

the Ork get out of his sight. Grendel is pacing back and forth, only occasionally glancing up at the fight. Grendel places his power axe into its sheath on his back, grips his heavy bolter and begins to fiddle with the heavy weapon. Taking off the drum magazine, looking it over before placing it back, Grendel then pulls the slide back on the heavy bolter, cambering a round. Grendel begins resumes his pacing, moving between a cluster of rocks and Baldur. Grendel lets out a SIGH and looks up into the night sky.

INSERT: The darkening blue of the evening sky laced with the

lights of thousands of stars. In the darkening sky the small

shapes of Thunderhawk gunships fly through the dark clouds

into the planet's upper atmosphere.

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

Grendel lowers his gaze from the evening sky back to the

duel between Marcus and the Ork Warboss. Shifting his gaze

from the duelling pair to the ground Grendel places his left

hand to his left ear, Grendel turns slightly away from

the fight between Marcus and the Ork warboss, while still

keeping them in his view.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(casual tone)

Commander Gabriel, have you killed all of those filthy green bastards yet? Or do I have to come and show you how it's done.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

(mocking tone)

COMMANDER IRONSIDE, how dare you insinuate that I would shirk my duties as a Commander of The Bloodpack Legion.

Grendel lets a BOOMING LAUGH escape as he paces between a

cluster of rocks and the hulking form of Baldur. Grendel

casually places his heavy bolter one of the rocks before

sitting down on the largest of the rocks. Grendel sits

hunched forward, leaning his left elbow on his armoured leg,

glancing between Marcus's fight, Baldur and the ground at

his feet.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE (CONT.)

(humorous)

Gabriel! When we finish cleansing this world of the Ork filth, I will have to take the time to educate you on the principles of the chain of command!

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O.)

(mocking tone)

We share the same rank you giant oaf, only the Huntsmaster has the authority to command me!

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

That may be the case Gabriel but I'm still much bigger than you and carry a bigger axe.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

As if that matters! Now let's put our jests aside, I have something to report. I received a communication from Commander

Corvus, he wishes to report that the Imperial navy are in a holding pattern.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(bored tone)

That's a fairly standard report Gabriel, anything else?

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

(apprehensive)

Commander Corvus has also detected an Inquisition Black ship cloaked in a stealth field in low orbit above the Spaceport. I have taken the precaution of diverting the Huntsmaster's Thunderhawk to your location.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(aggressive)

Is Corvus sure it's an Inquisition ship! Gabriel, I want any and all information regarding that Inquisition ship ready by the time that the Thunderhawk reaches our location.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

It will be done.

Grendel jumps up off the cluster of rocks, he grabs his heavy bolter from one of the rocks and jogs towards the hulking armoured form of Baldur.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

A group of dark and shadowy figures exits a large concrete

building. They make their way through the shadows, avoiding

large groups of the Imperial guard that are on patrol around

the large Regimental HQ building. In the almost ink black shadows that the building casts over the rest of the Imperial guard base the shadow group walk at a hurried pace, avoiding open ground and the spotlights that roam around the base grounds.

INSERT:

The shadow group stops their hurried walk, pausing to duck

behind a stack of crates being loaded onto pallets by the a

group of servitors. From this position the one member of the

shadow group points out a building with a large number of

Imperial troop transports and heavy artillery vehicles.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

HIGH ANGLE SHOT: TAKEN FROM ONE OF THE WATCHTOWERS

The shadow group run from the stack of crates, still keeping

to the shadows and avoiding all illuminated areas of the

grounds. The group reaches the side of a building, still hidden among the shadows one of the group's members moves along the edge of the building, crouching low to stay concealed by the shadows of the night. The shadow figure reaches a plain steel door, the only source of light coming from a single light fixture above the door, the figure reaches out with an arm and BANGS on the door with a closed fist.

The steel door opens and a lone Imperial Guard trooper steps

out. The figure hidden in the shadows steps out of the

darkness and into the light coming from the single light

fixture above the door. The figure revealed to the lone trooper is a tall pale woman with tightly bound dark red hair, her green eyes focused on the trooper in front of her. She is wearing a black leather great coat, with gold and red epaulets, red lining on collar and cuffs, a black undercoat, with red or gold finery, black combat pants, and combat boots. A peaked officer's cap, black with red lining and bearing a skull motif sits on the woman's head. The figures otherwise beautiful face is marred by a single scar that runs from the left ear, over her full lips and ending at the chin, this causes the figure to have a permanent smirk on her face. The lone trooper looks at the figure for no more than a second before sharply saluting the figure and standing at attention.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

LONG, LOW LEVEL SHOT: TAKEN FROM THE CORNER OF THE BUILDING

From the corner of the building the shadow group watches as

one of its members stands in front of the door in front of a

single saluting Imperial guard trooper. The group watches as

their member enters the building, followed by the lone

trooper. The group waits in the shadows, they watch the area that surrounds them before the low RUMBLING of an engine breaks the silence of the night.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL REGIMENTAL COMMAND - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

Rows of armoured Chimera APC's are arranged in neat rows in

front of a large concrete building, large green steel gates

at the front of the building are painted with large white

letters, the words written on the green steel gates read

"Imperial guard Armour depot".

CLOSE ON: The large green steel gates

INSERT: The large green gates slowly begin to open, GRINDING

and SCRAPING against the concrete floor. Light spills out

from the building's interior, illuminating the dark empty

grounds of the Imperial Base. From the light filled interior of the Armour depot a large shape begins to exit the building, the low RUMBLE of engines becoming louder as the shape exits the building. As the shape clears the building the large green gates begin to close, the gates GRINDING SCRAPING and SQUEAKING as they shut completely. The shape that emerged from the building is IDLING just outside of the building. The shape is a Chimera APC in the dull and drab green of the Imperial guard, the rear hatches of the Chimera open and a figure steps out. The woman in the leather great coat and peaked cap stands

outside the open rear hatches of the Chimera. From the shadows of the building come the rest of the group, they swiftly walk from the shadows towards the Chimera. Each member of the group ducks to enter the cramped quarters inside the Chimera, once the last member of the group enters the Chimera the woman in the leather great coat and peaked cap clambers onto the roof of the APC and opens the forward hatch, slipping into the APC.

Seconds later the Chimera's engine RUMBLES louder as the APC

begins to speed towards the giant wall surrounding the

Imperial base. As the Chimera reaches the wall it turns

sharply onto a road that runs alongside the wall, the road

leads to one of the four gates of the Imperial regimental

command base.

FADE TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

Marcus roles his shoulders backwards, his eyes never leaving

the Ork Warboss that stands before him. Marcus clenches his

fists and charges at the Ork Warboss, an animal like ROAR

escaping from his mouth. The Ork Warboss barley has time to

react as Marcus launches himself into the air and at the

Warboss, colliding with a CRUNCH as their armour is SLAMMED together.

INSERT:

Marcus is sitting on top of the Warboss's chest, he grabs

the Orks massive shoulders and pulls him forwards as Marcus

brings his head down in a bone CRUNCHING headbutt. The

Warboss's helmet is now severely dented, both horns are now

broken and lying next to the Warboss's bleeding face.

CLOSE ON:

Marcus sits back up, blood gushing down his face from a

large gash on his forehead. Marcus raises his head so that

he looks at the night sky, Marcus begins to ROAR again as he

begins to headbutt the Ork repeatedly, each blow accompanied

by a CRUNCH and blood splattering with each impact.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

Marcus's face is a bloody mess, the repeated headbutts to

the Warboss's helmeted head have caused multiple gashes and

cuts on Marcus's face. His hair and beard are now matted

with drying blood, Marcus looks down at the Warboss, his

smile returning.

INSERT:

CLOSE ON:

The Ork's helmet is deeply dented, blood running down from

underneath the dented metal. The Ork's nose has been broken

and turned to a mess of broken cartilage and blood. The

Ork's lips are shredded from the multiple impacts.

INSERT:

CLOSE ON:

The Warboss's eyes open slowly as the huge Ork WINCES in

pain. Sitting on his chest is Marcus, face red with blood,

his mouth split with a grin, revealing long canine like

fangs. Marcus's eyes still glow their usual red, but they

slowly change, turning yellow, like those of an animal.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EARLY EVENING

The Warboss struggles to lift his head, looking up at

Marcus.

ORK WARBOSS

(mumbles)

Dat all you got space boy, I

seen...

Before the Warboss finishes, Marcus begins to hammer the Ork

with punches, after landing multiple blows the Ork moves his

remaining arm in front of his face, trying to fend off

Marcus's blows. ROARING in anger Marcus grabs the Orks bionic arm with both hands and begins to pull. Nothing happens at first but Marcus GROWLS as he begins to pull even harder, veins on his neck and face standing out as he exerts more effort. The bionic arm begins to buckle, the elbow joint GROANS, wires sparking as they are torn from their housings. The metal plates on the arm separate, the crude rivets holding

them in place shearing off as Marcus pulls harder.

The Warboss begins to SCREAM as the arm is slowly being

ripped from the Orks shoulder, wires and tubes are exposed

as the arm is ripped from the socket. As the arm is fully

ripped from the Orks shoulder blood and oil begin spilling

from the gaping wound, the Warboss begins thrashing around,

causing the oil and blood to splash against Marcus's

breastplate. As Marcus pulls the arm completely free from the Ork's shoulder, he ROARS at the Ork, blood still dripping from

his face.

Warboss's P.O.V:

Marcus's face is covered in blood, deep gashes and cuts. His

hair is plastered against his face, his neatly trimmed beard

is matted with drying blood. Yellow eyes and wolf-like fangs

complete the picture and make Marcus look monstrous and

beast like. The Ork tries to wriggle free and escape, SCREAMING in terror. Marcus throws the Warboss's ruined arm away, GRUNTING as the massive arm is flung through the air. Marcus grabs the Warboss's helmeted head with his left hand and begins to punch the now defenceless Ork, the Ork GRUNTING

and WINCING as each blow lands. Marcus releases his grip on the Warboss's head and begins punching with both hands. Each time one of the fists connects with a CRUNCH the Warboss's head SNAPS back and hits the ground with a THUMP. Marcus ROARS as he continues to punch at the Warboss's head, after the relentless barrage of punches Marcus sits quietly looking at the Warboss. Marcus's chest is HEAVING, breathing deeply as he clenches his fists, the large armoured gauntlets wet and dripping with the Warboss's blood.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

Baldur strides in a circle around Marcus and the Ork

Warboss, the heavy STOMP of his armoured bulk sending small

clouds of dust into the air. The fight quickly becomes one

sided as Marcus severs the Warboss's right arm. Baldur looks over to see Grendel sitting on a cluster of rocks, looking up at the evening sky.

Baldur turns and looks back to see Marcus launching himself through the air at the Ork Warboss. Baldur continues to circle the pair, stopping only to crush the Warboss's severed right arm underneath the Dreadnought heavy step, the Ork's bionic arm shatters with a CRUNCH. Baldur turns back to face Grendel once more and strides over to his original position once more, the footsteps THUDDING into the dusty surface of the mountain with each step. As Baldur stops and turns to look at Marcus, Marcus is viciously headbutting the Warboss.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

Grendel's heavy footsteps THUD into the dirt with each

stride he takes. Grendel stops next to Baldur before turning

to look at Marcus and the Warboss.

INSERT:

Marcus is tearing the Warboss's bionic arm off, ROARING as

the huge arm is ripped from the Ork's body. Grendel looks away from the bloody dismemberment up at Baldur's Dreadnought body.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(respectful tone)

Lord Baldur, what is Marcus doing? He could have cut through that Ork in seconds, why is he toying with it.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(monotonous-mechanical tone)

It is not your place to question Marcus, large one. Marcus merely wishes to pick the foul xeno scum apart piece by piece. For we are the Emperors chosen and we shall not allow the alien, mutant or heretic to sully the worlds of humanity and its Imperium. Baldur cycles his assault cannon and extends the lightning claws of his powerfist as he speaks. Grendel steps away from the Dreadnoughts right arm as the long blades of the

lightning claw extend from the Dreadnought's powerfist.

As Baldur speaks, Grendel begins to look confused.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE (CONT.)

(confused)

Can you never speak plain and proper you cantankerous old bastard? I only asked you a simple question and you begin preaching Imperial doctrine!

Baldur's giant body turns 180 degrees to face Grendel, the Assault cannon still cycling and pointed directly at Grendel's massive armoured chest.

BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

(loud, aggressive - mechanical

tone)

Silence you disrespectful whelp, before I gut you and turn your bones to charred ruin. I have been fighting for the Imperium since before you were born and you will show respect for the Imperium and me!

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(surprised)

My apologies Lord Baldur, I did not mean to imply that you were old beyond reason or question your parentage. Now before you kill me and dismember something, I thought you might like to that Commander Corvus has detected an Inquisition ship above this world. From what I have been told I can confirm that it is an Inquisition Black ship that makes use of stealth technology.

Baldur's Dreadnought body turns back to face Marcus and the

Warboss once more, his assault cannon coming to a stop and

his lightning claws retracting into his powerfist.

BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

(monotonous - mechanical tone)

Baldur accepts your apologies and shall not strike you down. I may be an old bastard but Baldur is most certainly not cantankerous! Now let us get Marcus to say goodbye to his

playmate. Marcus Lupis!

Marcus stops punching the Warboss and looks up at the SHOUTING Baldur, Grendel is standing next to the old Dreadnought and is smiling like a fool. Grendel waving at Marcus and motions him to come over. Marcus sits back resting his hands on the thigh plates of his armour.

MARCUS LUPIS

(irritated)

What do you two want, I'm busy over here.

BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

(monotonous - mechanical tone)

Inquisition Black ship in orbit over planet, using stealth

technology!

Marcus looks away from Baldur and Grendel, he stares ahead

looking at the night sky. Marcus smiles and begins LAUGHING,

looking away from the sky to Baldur and Grendel and back to

the unconscious Ork Warboss.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

Marcus stands up, places his right boot on the Ork's massive

chest and grips the Warboss's head with both hands. Marcus

leans backwards, pulling on the Ork's head. Marcus GRUNTS as

he pulls, the muscles on his neck straining, the veins on

his neck and head standing out as Marcus begins to pull harder. As Marcus is trying to rip the Orks head off, the POPPING of the snapping vertebra can be heard.

INSERT:

CLOSE UP SHOT: ORK WARBOSS'S HEAD

The darkish-green skin of the Orks neck and throat are

stretched tight, the skin begins to tear slowly at first but

then faster and faster. The red slab-like muscle starts

tearing next followed by veins, cartilage, sinew and

tendons. Marcus pulls the Ork's head one last time, tearing off the head along with the last of the gristle and flesh keeping the Orks head attached to its body. As the Orks head comes free the ground is coated in blood as the last beats of the Orks heart pump the crimson fluid out of the lifeless

corpse.

Marcus stands with the Orks massive head in his hands, he lets out a SIGH and lets his massive armoured shoulders sag as he slowly begins to stroll over to Grendel and Baldur. As he walks Marcus holds the Ork's head in his left hand, tossing the head up and down in the palm of his gauntlet.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

Marcus walks over to Baldur and Grendel, casually tossing

the Warboss's head up and down. Grendel, not taking his eyes off of Marcus.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(shocked/surprised)

Did Marcus just rip that Ork's head off, because I saw it, I just can't believe it.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(chuckling - mechanical tone)

That boy is truly gifted at killing alien scum. Always discovering new ways in which to purge the galaxy

of alien filth.

Marcus stops in front of Grendel and Baldur, he looks down

at the Ork head in his hand and holds it up to the cybernetic lenses on the Dreadnoughts head.

BALDUR ERIKSON (CONT.)

(chuckling - mechanical tone)

It truly is ugly, even by Ork standards! Shall I mount your

trophy Marcus?

MARCUS LUPIS

(indifferent)

Why not Baldur, this Warboss was much bigger than the last one I killed.

Baldur reaches out with his powerfist, gently taking the

Ork's head in his massive hand and lifting it over his right

shoulder. From the massive shoulder of the Dreadnoughts body

a metal spike rises, Baldur takes the Ork's head and forces

it onto the metal spike.

The three Bloodpack Captains look up overhead at the THRUMMING noise that just passes over their heads. The THRUMMING noise returns and is shown to be a black Thunderhawk gunship that slowly begins to descend slowly, landing on the peak of the mountain and crushing the Warboss's body with a loud audible CRUNCH. The bay doors and ramp open as the gunship's engines WHINE and THRUM as they idle.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP- NIGHT

The Thunderhawk's bay doors open followed by the ramp, the

interior is brightly lit by the overhead light in

Thunderhawk's cargo hold. A two figures step out of the

Thunderhawk's cargo hold and begin walking down the ramp.

INSERT:

LONG SHOT: TAKEN FROM INSIDE THE THUNDERHAWK, BEHIND THE TWO

FIGURES, SHOWING THEM WALKING OUT AND DOWN THE RAMP.

Marcus Baldur and Grendel can be seen from the inside of the

Thunderhawk, they are all stained red with blood, Marcus and

Grendel are not wearing their helmets, their faces and

beards are streaked red with blood. The two figures stop at the end of the ramp, these two figures stop in front of Marcus Grendel and Baldur.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

Two figures emerge from the Thunderhawk, one of the figures

wear black power Armor trimmed in silver, but the helmet and shoulder guards are painted red. The other figure is wearing white power armour trimmed in silver, with the both shoulder guards painted black, the right shoulder plate displays the insignia of the Prime Helix, a badge on the shoulder guard that symbolizes the Space Marines' altered DNA. Both figures salute Marcus, Grendel and Baldur as soon as they stop their descent from the Thunderhawk's ramp. The figure in with the red helmet walks towards Baldur examining the scratches and burn marks on the Dreadnoughts armour plates. As the figure walks towards Baldur the Machina Opus icon symbol painted on the figures right shoulder guard, which marks him as a Techmarine, A Techmarine is a Space Marine technician and engineer as well as a full Battle-Brother of his Chapter or Legion. As the Techmarine is examining Baldur's armour plating four mechanical servo-arms extend from the figures back, a servo-arm, a specialized auxiliary arm grafted to the Techmarine's armour and linked to his neural network. These arms can be fitted with a multitude of mechanical tools that aid the Techmarine in his battlefield role of vehicle maintenance and repair. Marcus turns and watches the Techmarine

MARCUS LUPIS

Forge Master Alviss, to what do we owe this honour?

FORGE MASTER ALVISS

I am here to ensure that Captain Erikson has not damaged himself again. It would be a great loss to the Bloodpack if Baldur could not bring death to the enemy, because of any serious damage to his body.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(impatient - mechanical tone)

Do not presume to treat me like a child Alviss. I am Baldur Erikson, "Erik the Red" I fought wars for over five hundred...

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(angry)

For over five hundred year, he has fought the foes of the Imperium on hundreds of worlds, killed thousands of aliens, mutants and heretics. You show Baldur's Dreadnought body respect Forge Master, but you should respect the man that controls it more.

FORGE MASTER ALVISS

(apologetic)

My apologies Captain Erikson and Captain Ironside, I meant no

disrespect. Please come and see me aboard the Thunderhawk at your own convenience Captain Erikson and I will repair any damage you may have suffered. The Forge Master turns and walks away from the group, the servo-arms return to the Forge Masters back, he walks up the ramp and into the Thunderhawk's cargo hold. The Space Marine in white power armour turns towards Marcus and removes his helmet. The Space Marines hair is short, dark grey with white hairs appearing at his temples and also has a grey goatee. The Space Marines pale green eyes look over Marcus and Grendel quickly. Grendel walks up to the Space Marine and slaps him lightly on the back. Grendel is much taller than the Space Marine and looks down at him.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(glad)

Gregor, it's good to see you outside

and not from the operating table. You don't normally leave _Vengeance _unless there is great need for your skills.

MARCUS LUPIS

(good mood)

Grendel, let Chief Apothecary Gregor tell us why he is here. For both him and Forge Master Alviss to be here it must warrant some urgency.

CHIEF APOTHECARY GREGOR

(impatient)

I'm afraid it is extremely urgent Marcus, you have no doubt heard about the Inquisition Black ship in Orbit. Now please, get aboard the Thunderhawk and I will explain.

Marcus, Grendel, Baldur and Gregor all move towards the Thunderhawk and walk up the ramp and into the cargo hold. As

soon as Baldur's giant form enters the cargo hold, the ramp

and rear door close.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, MOUNTAIN PEAK - NIGHT, EVENING

EXTREME LONG SHOT: TAKEN FROM THE AIR ABOVE THE MOUNTAIN

PEAK.

The large form of the black Thunderhawk lifts from the peak

of the mountain, the THRUMMING of the engines getting louder

as the gunship lifts of the ground, sending clouds of dust

into the air. As the gunship hovers over the mountain peak

and it begins to turn, facing the open plains and small

hills. The Thunderhawk begins to fly towards the open plains

the THRUM of the engines reaches their peak as the gunship

reaches maximum speed.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, ROAD - LATE EVENING

INSERT:

LONG PANNING SHOT: TAKEN FROM ELEVATED POSITION FOLLOWING

THE ROAD.

The dull green Chimera transport RUMBLES over the road,

passing by the sparse landscape. The road stretches from the

Imperial Regimental Command complex to the space port, passing through the mountains, valleys and the sparse forests that make up the landscape between them.

INSERT:

VERY WIDE SHOT: CAMERA MOUNTED ON THE TOP OF THE CHIMERA

ARMORED PERSONNEL CARRIER

The single spotlight on the Chimera's roof illuminates the

road, the rest of the landscape is shrouded in darkness. In

the distance a faint glow can be seen, large troop transport

ships are taking off and landing at the location of the

glow.

CUT TO:

INT. CHIMERA TROOP TRANSPORT, LATE EVENING

The small cramped interior of the Chimera is bathed in the

red light of a small light fitted in the middle of the

cabins roof. All of the occupants sit opposite one another

on simple metal benches, of all the occupants in the cabin

only one stands out. A large muscular ogryn looks around the

small cabin erratically, ogryn's are huge and physically

powerful mutant subspecies of humans. Across from the ogryn are two members of the Imperial guard, they both wear the same uniform. The uniform is a dark grey trench-coat, with a spiked helmet and gas mask covering the entire face, these uniforms are worn by the troops of the "Death Korps of Krieg". These two identical guardsmen do not move at all and stare at the giant ogryn in front of them. Next to the ogryn sits an equally large figure, it is sitting hunched over. The figure is wearing a heavy red robe, with the cowl pulled over its head. The figures face is covered by a bronze skull mask with glowing green eyes, the mask is covering the figures face completely. Covering its chests and shoulders are thick ceramite armour plating that is bronze in colour.

The RUMBLE of the Chimera's engine fills the tiny

compartment along with the soft WHIMPERS of the ogryn and

the constant WHEEZING RASP of the Krieg guardsman's gas

masks. A dark figure sitting next to the Krieg guardsman

turns to face the large ogryn. As the figure turns to face

the ogryn, its face is revealed by the small light in the

cabin, it is Inquisitor Alexander Starke. Alexander Starke

is dressed in his black robes, grey combat armour and

leather boots.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(annoyed)

Mongol! Shut up you filthy beast, if I hear you make one more sound, I swear will make you regret it!

MONGOL

(intellectually challenged)

Yes sir, I do what I is told to do.

Mongol (ogryn) swallows, closes his eyes and begins to rock

back and forth slowly. Alexander looks away from the ogryn

towards the driver of the Chimera. The woman in the leather

great coat and peaked officers cap is looking over the controls of the Chimera, her hands move over the controls

without having to look where they are.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(annoyed)

How long until we reach the spaceport Valeria? I am beginning

to grow impatient!

COMMISSAR VALERIA

(cold, venomous tone)

Please address me as Commissar Valeria Inquisitor Starke. We will be arriving at the spaceport within 4 hours.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

COMMISSAR Valeria, when we reach the spaceport, I want you and Mongol to stay at my side, I am expecting an attack to take place before my shuttle arrives. Cerberus you will accompany me as well.

At the mention of its name the creature in red robes sits up

straight and looks at Inquisitor Starke, the glowing green

eyes in the mask glow brighter and then dim. Alexander turns

away from Commissar Valeria to briefly look at the robed

Tech Priest.

CERBERUS

(mechanical tone)

Yes, lord Inquisitor, it will be as you command.

Alexander looks away from the monstrous form of the creature

called Cerberus, visibly unnerved by the unblinking green

eyes in Cerberus's mask. Looking to his left at the two Krieg Guardsmen.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

Lieutenant 836835 and Lieutenant 836836 you two will take command of the Imperial guard brigade at the spaceport.

As the Inquisitor speaks the two Krieg Guardsmen both turn

and look at the Inquisitor, they do everything in sync, even

breath at the same time, the WHEEZING RASP of their gas

masks echoing through the Chimera's cabin. Once the Inquisitor finishes speaking, they both nod once, in sync with one another before turning to look straight ahead of them again. As the Krieg guardsmen look away Alexander Starke looks at the small window in front of Commissar Valeria.

INSERT:

ZOOM IN: CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON THE SMALL WINDOW, LOOKING OUT AT

THE DARK ROAD AHEAD.

FADE TO BLACK:

FADE IN: INT. THUNDERHAWK CARGO HOLD - NIGHT

The cargo hold of the Thunderhawk is filled with Bloodpack

Space Marines and the hulking form of Baldur's Dreadnought

body. Marcus and Grendel are standing at the front of the

group Bloodpack Marines, they stand facing the assembled

group. Among the Bloodpack Marines in the Thunderhawk are

Commander Gabriel, Forge Master Alviss and Chief Apothecary

Gregor. Two other Bloodpack Marines stand out from the rest, one is wearing completely black power armour, the entire chest

plate shaped to look like a skull, the shoulder guards

resemble skulls and even the helmet is shaped like a fanged

skull, the helmets eyes are burning bright red. Icons and

symbols of death cover this Space Marines armour completely,

from the rivets on the armour to the various wax purity

seals that are distributed around the armour. In the skull

warriors' hands are two menacing weapons and both of these

weapons HUM with power. One is a Power Weapon that takes the

form of a mace and is called a Crozius Arcanum. The weapon

in the warrior's other hand is a Plasma Pistol, the plasma

pistol makes use of a micro-fusion nuclear reaction to

superheat a cartridge of gas into the state of matter known

as plasma and then release it in a concentrated blast of

weapons fire. The other member of the Bloodpack is clad in all silver power armour, only the shoulder guards are painted black. The right shoulder guard is shaped to look like a fanged skull, while the left shoulder guard is painted with the Wolf pack symbol of the Bloodpack. From a thick black

leather belt hangs a thick leather-bound book, several

scrolls and leather pouches also hang from the belt. This

Space Marine has long snow-white hair that hangs past his

shoulders, and pale blue eyes. The Space Marine is resting

his hands on the pommel of a large warhammer.

Marcus looks over the assembled group of Space Marines in the Thunderhawks cargo hold. Each one of them has an eager-impatient look on their faces. Marcus SIGHS as he paces back and forth with his hands resting on the weapons on his belt.

INSERT:

MEDIUM CLOSE UP:

MARCUS LUPIS

(serious)

Brothers, today we have won a great victory for the Emperor. We have crushed the Ork filth under our boots and saved an Imperial world and millions of lives.

The Space Marines in the cargo hold ROAR and CHEER loudly,

they BANG their fists against their armour and in some cases

THUMP their weapons on the Thunderhawks floor.

MARCUS LUPIS (CONT.)

This is a victory worthy of the Bloodpack and it will be remembered in our legion's archives. There is however some grave news to be shared brothers. Less than an hour ago our fleet detected an Inquisition black ship in orbit above this very planet, Commander Corvus has confirmed that it is the

_Purity. _Based on what we know and what we have recently learned, I can only conclude that Inquisitor Alexander Starke is on this planet.

All around the cargo hold Space Marines are gripping weapons

tighter, clenching fists or GROWLING at the mention of the

name Alexander Starke. The Space Marine in all silver armour

looks at Marcus, gripping the haft of his warhammer tightly.

SILVER ARMORED SPACE MARINE

(barley registered calm)

Marcus, can you be absolutely sure that it his him?! If it truly is Starke then you should command the fleet to annihilate the Inquisitors ship, just in case that inhuman

wretch tries to escape.

Marcus looks at the silver armoured Space Marine, then at

Grendel and Baldur.

MARCUS LUPIS

(frustrated)

The thought has occurred to me Brother Librarian Raphael, however if the Imperial Navy are aware of the Inquisition ship how would I justify destroying it. You forget that our true goal is to spread the word that the Bloodpack are loyal

sons of the Emperor.

LIBRARIAN RAPHAEL

(understanding)

I apologize Marcus, I am still angered greatly by any mention of Starke's name, I wasn't thinking logically.

MARCUS LUPIS

(nonchalant)

Brother Raphael, you are the paragon of self-control. The rest of us are all blood crazed berserkers that charge recklessly

into battle.

The Space Marines in the cargo hold begin to CHUCKLE at

Marcus's joke.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(humorous)

Speak for yourself Marcus, so far today you've jumped from the

Thunderhawk while it was still in flight, cut your way through the Ork horde, just so you could fight their Warboss, who you then proceeded to beat unconscious before ripping one of its arms off and then finally tearing the things head off with your bare hands.

The Space Marines in the cargo hold burst out LAUGHING, the

loud bass filed LAUGHTER echoes in the cargo hold. Baldur

also lets out his now signature LAUGH (gears grinding and

slipping against each other).

All the Bloodpack members are laughing, all except Marcus

and Chief Apothecary Gregor. Marcus looks at Gregor and

smiles briefly. The LAUGHTER dies down eventually, as it

stops Forge Master Alviss approaches the table where Marcus

is standing and begins to work the controls. Suddenly a

holographic model of Lorn V's space port is spinning in the

middle of the table. Forge Master Alviss then turns away from the table to face Marcus.

FORGE MASTER ALVISS

The fleet reports that a small shuttle is headed for the space

port, it came from the _Purity_, we are also receiving reports

regarding the location of the remnants of Ork resistance.

MARCUS LUPIS:

The last of the Orks must be destroyed before they go into

hiding. However, we cannot pass on the opportunity to capture Starke alive. Brothers, what say you?

The Skull warrior steps forward, the red blazing eyes within

the skull helmet seem to flash and burn brighter for a

second.

He places his plasma pistol in the holster on his thigh, and lays his Crozius Arcanum on the table next to the holographic model of the space port. The Skull warrior looks directly at Marcus and then back at the assembled members of the Bloodpack.

SKULL WARRIOR

(passionate)

Brothers as our bodies are armoured with adamantium, our souls are protected with our loyalty. As our bolters are charged with death for the Emperor's enemies, our thoughts are charged with his wisdom. As our ranks advance, so does our devotion, for are we not Space Marines? Are we not the chosen of the Emperor, his loyal servants unto death?

MARCUS LUPIS

(respectful)

Well said Chaplain Lysander, we shall take the Bloodpack legion to the remnants of the horde and bring death to the last of the Orks, we cannot abandon our duty as Space

Marines for our own desires.

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

You misunderstand Marcus, you must go after that heretic Inquisitor Starke, Commander Gabriel and I shall lead the Bloodpack in your absence. The Emperor's enemies are everywhere Marcus and we, the chosen will bring them all unto

death.

MARCUS LUPIS

(humble)

Thank you, Chaplain Lysander. I am forever learning from your devotion as a warrior-priest, fighting wherever the foe is most fierce, leading our brothers and praising the Emperor through the destruction of his enemies. Rejoice brothers

for Chaplain Lysander marches to war with us this day!

The Bloodpack Space Marines in the Thunderhawk CHEER and

ROAR in agreement.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAWN

The Bloodpack Space Marines are standing near the hill where

they first dropped onto the planet, the open plain around

the steep hill is carpeted with thousands of Ork corpses.

The drop pods that were used in the assault landing are now

being recovered by Stormbirds.

Standing on the crest of the hill are the surviving Crimson

Fist Space Marines. They begin to walk down the hill towards

the legion of black armoured Space Marines that appear to be

waiting for something. As the Crimson Fist reach the bottom

of the hill, a large Thunderhawk appears on the horizon.

INSERT:

EXTREME WIDE SHOT: FOCUSING ON THE HORIZON, THE LARGE

MOUNTAIN RANGE CAN BE SEEN BEHIND THE HORIZON.

The horizon is bathed in the light of the rising sun, clouds

of dust and smoke drifting over the battlefield seem to melt

away as the Thunderhawk flies through them. In the distance

beyond the horizon the large mountain ran can still be seen,

as well as large columns of smoke rising from the base of

the mountain ranges. As the Thunderhawk gets closer and closer the THRUMMING of its engines can be heard. The Bloodpack Space Marines form up into ordered groups that stand next to each other in rows. The Thunderhawks THRUMMING engine gets louder as it descends to the ground near the hill. The Thunderhawk lands, sending clouds of dust into the before touching the ground with a dull THUD.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAWN

Sergeant Diaz and his Crimson Fists stop at the base of the

hill, still watching the landing Thunderhawk. As the

Thunderhawk lands the rear ramp and doors open and from

inside a group of Space Marines marches down the ramp.

Sergeant Diaz's P.O.V:

The Space Marines marching down the ramp all have fanged

skull helmets and are adorned with necklaces and chains of

skulls, teeth and claws. Following them are five very

different Space Marines. One Space Marine wears black power Armor trimmed in silver but the helmet and shoulders are painted red, four mechanical servo-arms extend from the figures back, he is Forge Master Alviss. The second Space Marine is wearing white power armour trimmed in silver, with the both shoulder guards painted black and the Prime Helix painted of the right shoulder plate, he is Chief Apothecary Gregor. From behind the Techmarine and the Apothecary come three more Space Marines. The Space Marine in the centre of the group is Chaplain Lysander, Chaplains are a specialist

officer that serves as the appointed spiritual leader of a

Space Marine Chapter or Legion. Chaplains are the warrior-priests that minister to the spiritual well-being of their fellow Space Marines, instilling in them the values and beliefs of the Chapter or Legion and promote the veneration of the Emperor of Mankind.

The Chaplain is wearing completely black power armour, the entire chest plate shaped to look like a skull, the shoulder guards resemble skulls and even the helmet is shaped like a fanged skull, the helmets eyes are burning bright red and in his right hand is his Crozius Arcanum. The Space Marine to his left is Librarian Raphael, Librarians are psychically charged Space Marines who are trained to use their abilities on the field of battle, as both weapons and as precognitive tools. Librarians wield potent Force Weapons, which are psychically charged Power Weapons that allow the Librarian to enhance each strike with rippling psychic energy. The Bloodpack Librarian wears silver power armour, only the shoulder guards are painted black. The right shoulder guard is shaped to look like a fanged skull, a thick leather-bound book, several scrolls

and leather pouches also hang from the belt around his

waist. Librarian Raphael is carrying a large ornate warhammer that is almost as tall as himself. The last Space Marine walking down the ramp is Commander Gabriel who is wearing the same black power armour as the Space Marines that first came down the ramp, the only difference is the left arm of this Space Marines power armour ends in an oversized, armoured gauntlet, a Powerfist. The Space Marines scarred face and grizzled appearance mark him as a veteran warrior.

Once these Space Marines are on the ground, they all turn and

look up at the Thunderhawk as its engines THRUM louder, lifting off from the ground and flying off towards the Imperial Regimental Command and the spaceport, clouds of

dust whipping up around the Space Marines on the as the

Thunderhawk Gunship WHOOSHES off into the early morning sky.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAWN

The Thunderhawk takes off and flies off into the distance,

leaving behind five, very different Space Marines. They turn away from the departing Thunderhawk and begin walking towards the group of Crimson Fists, the group of Bloodpack Space Marines are led by Commander Gabriel and Chaplain Lysander. Forge Master Alviss, Chief Apothecary Gregor and Librarian Raphael follow but maintain a small distance. Sergeant Diaz reaches up and removes his helmet, the pressure seal opens with a HISS. Clipping his helmet onto his belt before he starts walking towards the group of Bloodpack Space Marines, as he nears Commander Gabriel and Chaplain Lysander Sergeant Diaz places his right fist over his chest plate and bows his head.

SERGEANT DIAZ

(respectful)

Well met brother, Astartes (Space Marines). I am Sergeant Diaz of the Crimson Fists and I offer my thanks for your chapter's assistance in routing the Ork Horde.

Chaplain Lysander leans slightly to his left to look behind

Sergeant Diaz at the other Crimson Fists. Commander Gabriel

salutes Sergeant Diaz the same way.

COMMANDER GABRIEL

(serious)

I am Commander Gabriel of the Bloodpack Legion. No thanks are

required, it is our sacred duty as the Emperors chosen to slay the enemies of mankind. If you and your brothers require medical assistance our Apothecary's will be made available to you.

SERGEANT DIAZ (CONT.)

(confused)

I am sorry Commander Gabriel, but I have never heard of the Bloodpack Legion before? I thank you for your offer for medical assistance, but until I learn more about your chapter I cannot accept.

COMMANDER GABRIEL

(not surprised)

We are more akin to the Space Marine Legions of the Great Crusade than a Chapter. Inquisitor Alexander Starke is the reason we are here and the reason you have never heard of the Bloodpack.

SERGEANT DIAZ

(confused)

Do you serve Inquisitor Starke?

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

(dead serious)

No Sergeant Diaz, we do not. We are here to capture and kill the Inquisitor.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - DAY

Marcus sits in the shadows of the Thunderhawks cargo hold,

in his hands he holds his power sword. The midnight black

blade is barely visible in the darkness, Marcus holds the

the sword up, looking at the fanged skulls that decorate the

cross guard.

Further in the cargo hold Grendel finishes reloading his

heavy bolter, placing it on the table before walking towards

the hulking form of Baldur. He makes a fist and KNOCKS on

the Dreadnoughts armoured hull.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(irritated, mechanical-tone)

What do you seek large one, Baldur sleeps?

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

Baldur how much ammunition do you still have for your assault cannon? I wanted to know if you required some assistance in reloading your weapons system.

BALDUR ERIKSON

You may assist Baldur in this matter. You are not as bothersome as Baldur remembers large one, you have my thanks.

Grendel lifts a large ammunition crate from the weapons locker, GRUNTING as he lifts the heavy crate.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(worried)

Think nothing of it old man. Baldur, I wanted to ask you earlier, why do you think Marcus is acting so strange lately. He's become bloodthirsty and relishes the thought of combat? He risks his life more and more these days, do you know what is happening to him.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(quietly)

I cannot say for certain Grendel, but when Baldur still fought for the Space Wolves there was talk of some battle brothers physically changing during combat, becoming more like animals, more wolf like. The Wolf Priests called it the curse of the Wulfen!

Grendel looks from Baldur into the shadows where Marcus

sits, Grendel cannot see Marcus at all. Suddenly two yellow

eyes leer out from the shadows, watching Grendel and Baldur.

BALDUR ERIKSON

(quiet)

On the planet where I found you, Marcus and your brothers. You may not remember but there were others with me, one was a Blood Angels Apothecary. He told me of a dark secret within his chapter, a secret called The Flaw. Some Blood Angels

suffer from what they call the Black Rage and the Red Thirst.

The Black Rage caused Space Marines to go insane with rage, killing all around them. The Red Thirst made the Blood Angels crave the blood of enemies, fellow brothers, anything that could bleed was torn apart!

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(scared)

You don't think Marcus is afflicted with one of those curses, do you?

BALDUR ERIKSON

(saddened)

No Grendel, not one of them. With all of them!

Grendel looks away from Baldur and back into the shadows,

his face is wracked with grief. The yellow eyes in the

darkness are gone, but are replaced with blood red eyes.

FADE TO BLACK:

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAWN

Sergeant Diaz looks visibly shocked and confused, he drops

his hand from his chest plate and steps back from Commander

Gabriel and Chaplain Lysander. The Chaplain is staring intently at Sergeant Diaz, the unblinking red eyes from the fanged skull helmet never moving away from the Crimson Fist Sergeant. The Chaplain takes a step forward, still looking directly at Sergeant Diaz.

SERGEANT DIAZ

You cannot do that; Inquisitor Starke is a servant of the Emperors holy Inquisition. To even speak of harming and Inquisitor is heresy.

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

(righteous anger)

Do not speak to me of heresy Sergeant. I am the High Chaplain of the Bloodpack and a survivor of Inquisitor Starke's secretive experiments! Shall I tell you the origins of the Bloodpack! Listen closely and I will tell you.

FADE TO BLACK:

BEGIN FLASHBACK.

INT. VILLAGE BUILDING, NIGHT

The villagers that survive the attack by the Vulture gunships begin to walk out of their homes. They look up into the sky watching for more enemies. In the village square the Space Marines are carrying a group of seven young children. The Space Marines put the children down in the square and look back up into the sky and to the edge of the jungle. Sergeant Baldur places Marcus down and looks around at the villagers that have gathered.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Villagers please listen, it is not safe in the village anymore. You must come with us and we will take you to the Temple of the Machine. You and your families will be safe

there, I will send two of my warriors with you. The Blood Angels Apothecary and our Techmarine will take these people to the Tech Priests and keep them safe.

The Blood Angels Apothecary and the Space Wolves Techmarine walk to the edge of the village and wait for the villagers.

The villagers hesitate at first but them follow the Space

Marines into the jungle and up the mountain. Sergeant Baldur begins pacing around the square, before heading to the building where the village elders' body is. The Space Marines stay in the square vigilantly watching for any more threats.

CUT TO:

INT. VILLAGE BUILDING - NIGHT

Inside the building Sergeant Baldur kneels down next to the

body of the village elder. He reaches out and places the

elders' hands on his chest. Looking around Sergeant Baldur

finds a thick blanket, reaching out he grabs the blanket and

covers the elder's body with it. Sergeant Baldur stands and

turns to leave the building, standing in the doorway are the

seven children that were found with the elder. The children led by Marcus walk into the room and look up at Sergeant Baldur. They then turn and face the covered body, they bow their heads and MURMUR prayers before walking out of the building once more. Sergeant Baldur follows the children outside.

CUT TO:

EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE - NIGHT

Sergeant Baldur steps out of the building's door, the seven

children are waiting quietly outside and puts his helmet

back on, it seals with a HISS.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Squad, assemble!

The Space Marines in the square jog over to Sergeant Baldur

and the children, the children look up at the Space Marines

as they jog over. The Space Marines stand in a line in front

of Sergeant Baldur, with their bolters held at their sides.

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

Alright boys, we're stuck on an unknown planet and are being hunted by some kind of psychotic Inquisitor. Personally, I want to wait for him and tear him apart but for now our primary objective is survival and protecting the villagers. So, let's get back up that mountain and come up with a plan.

Sergeant Baldur begins to walk out of the village, running

next to him is Marcus. Sergeant Baldur stops and picks up

Marcus before walking on. The remaining Space Marines each

pick up and carry one of the children. As they reach the edge of the village a sudden explosion throws them off their feet. The village and the jungle surrounding it are bombarded. The BOOM of the explosions and the WHOOSH of air echoes through the valley. The jungle is ablaze, a great ROARING inferno burns through the dense jungle. The Space Marines stand up and run in different directions, seeking cover from the incoming weapons fire. The Space Marines taking shelter in buildings cover the children with their bodies as the buildings collapse around them. Sergeant Baldur has not moved from where he has fallen, he instead used his body to shield Marcus from the bombardment. As suddenly as the explosions and bombardment began, they stop. The night air is filled with the CRACKLE of the burning vegetation and the WHOOSH of the still ROARING fire that blazes away. Sergeant Baldur stands and pushes Marcus towards a nearby wall that hasn't collapsed. Sergeant Baldur turns to see Inquisitor Alexander Starke standing in the remains of the towns square, behind him is a group of ten Gun Servitors. The Gun Servitors have whole limbs replaced with cybernetic-implanted weapons and are outfitted with

mechanical legs.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(irritated)

As soon as the first Vulture was destroyed, I thought it would be much easier to examine your corpses rather than live subjects. Every attempt on your lives however has been thwarted. What will it take to kill you abominations?!

SERGEANT BALDUR ERIKSON

(furious)

I...am going to kill you!

Sergeant Baldur charges at Inquisitor Starke, BELLOWING as

he runs. Sergeant Baldur fire his bolter with his left hand,

drawing a combat knife from his belt as he runs. A gun servitor near Inquisitor Starke moves forwards taking the

brunt of the bolter fire, the servitor raises its arms and

loose a torrent of flaming incendiary chemicals from the

flamers mounted on each arm.

Sergeant Baldur runs head first into the flames, still

firing his bolter. He reaches the gun servitor and fires his

bolter point blank in its face, blowing the head clean off.

Sergeant Baldur is now on fire, the incendiary chemical sits

on Sergeant Baldur's armour as he fights his way to Inquisitor Starke.

CUT TO:

EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE - NIGHT

Inquisitor Starke watches as the gun servitors are suddenly

attacks from all around the square, Space Marines burst from

the rubble of destroyed buildings firing their bolters as the

rubble falls from their armoured bodies. Several of the gun servitors are torn apart by the bolter fire, all the while the burning Sergeant Baldur shoots and stabs his way through the gun servitors. Sergeant Baldur can feel the heat from the flames and the impact of the rounds fired from the gun servitors' heavy bolters. Some of his armour's plates are warped by the flames that still burn on his body, rounds from the gun servitors' heavy bolters crack and penetrate his armour. Sergeant Baldur GRUNTS as he is riddled with bolter fire. The Space Marines around the square march over the rubble, bolters still firing as they advance on the servitors and Inquisitor Starke. One of the Space Marines takes a grenade from his belt and throws it at the servitors, the CRACK of the initial explosion and the BOOM that follows milliseconds after detonation blows the servitors to pieces, only two survive the explosion and damaged enough that their weapons cease functioning. Sergeant Baldur falls to his knees and then to the ground, he rolls in the dirt extinguishing the last of the flames that stick to his armour. He stays on the ground, bleeding from a dozen wounds where the servitor's heavy bolter rounds penetrated his armour. His armour has been blackened by the scorching flames, only the left shoulder guard remains untouched, the Space Wolves chapter badge is untouched by the flame. Sergeant Baldur reaches up and removes his helmet, the seal breaks with a HISS, pulling the helmet from his head and dropping it to the ground. The left side of Sergeant Baldur's face is severely burned, the skin has melted off, revealing muscles, bone, part of his jaw, his left eye is missing.

Sergeant Baldur's P.O.V:

Standing above him are the Space Marines of his squad and

those of Sergeant Valken's stand above him, the Blood Angels

Techmarine is sealing the holes and cracks in his armour

with the quick drying repair cement. Bjorn looks down at Sergeant Baldur before turning and moving out of sight, followed by the rest of the squads.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE - NIGHT

Inquisitor Starke runs through the dense jungle foliage towards the shuttle that has landed in a nearby clearing. Behind him he can hear the THUD of heavy footsteps made by the pursuing Space Marines. Inquisitor Starke reaches the clearing where his shuttle has just landed. The shuttles ramp opens and a single servitor steps out of the shuttle. Inquisitor Starke rushes past the servitor and into the shuttle. The shuttle begins to lift off the ground leaving the servitor alone in the clearing.

Inquisitor Starke's P.O.V:

As the shuttle door close the pursuing Space Marines enter

the clearing and begin fire on the shuttle. The shuttles

door closes as the bolter rounds PING off the shuttles hull.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING - NIGHT

The Space Marines enter the clearing as the Inquisitors

shuttle lifts off the ground and begins to fly away. The

only thing left in the clearing is a single servitor that

begins moving towards the Space Marines. The Space Marines gun the servitor down, as it falls the Space Marines begin walking back through the jungle.

SERVITOR

(robotic tone)

Detonation Sequence Initiated

As the Space Marines enter the jungle the clearing and part

of the Jungle are enveloped in a massive explosion. The

noise from the detonation sounds like a PEAL of thunder

followed by a CRACK of lightning and finally the BOOM and

WHOOSH of fire.

FADE TO BLACK:

END FLASHBACK.

EXT. LORN V, BATTLEFIELD, HILL - DAY

Chaplain Lysander looks away from Sergeant Diaz and motions

in the direction of Commander Gabriel, Chief Apothecary

Gregor, Forge Master Alviss and Librarian Raphael.

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

Inquisitor Starke attempted to kill Space Marines loyal to the

Imperium. The explosion in the clearing killed all the Space

Marines in the jungle. The Tech Priests from the mountain came and carried Baldur away, the three surviving Space Marines took the seven children to the mountain.

When Starke reached his Black ship, he proceeded to bombard that small village from orbit continuously, turning that village into dust. He bombarded the surrounding jungle

until it was a blackened ruin. He then left the solar system and declared it quarantined.

SERGEANT DIAZ

(suspicious)

That is a very interesting story Chaplain, but what proof do you have!

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

(calm)

Sergeant Diaz what if I told you that five of the seven children from that village stand before you today.

SERGEANT DIAZ

That is very unlikely Chaplain, then how have you become Space

Marines.

Commander Gabriel steps forward and hands Sergeant Diaz a

data slate.

COMMANDER GABRIEL

The Tech Priests from the mountain managed to save Baldur's life. With the help from the Blood Angels Apothecary and the Techmarine they placed him into a Dreadnought, allowing him to live and fight once more. In the aftermath of Starke's

betrayal, Baldur and the surviving Space Marines recovered the

gene-seed of those that died in the explosion. The Tech priests and the Apothecary began to reproduce gene-seed combined from the Space Wolves and Blood Angels. They used

this gene-seed to begin the process of turning us into Space Marines. The people from the village returned to the jungle and brought hundreds and then thousands of people to the mountain. These people all wanted to serve the Emperor once more and so the Bloodpack Legion was born.

SERGEANT DIAZ

(Interested)

Where did these thousands of people come from and why did they want to join you?

COMMANDER GABRIEL

The Inquisition had been using the planet and its moons for centuries, testing weapons and dangerous technology on the planet. They established research stations around the planet and once they were done, they would destroy the research stations, leaving the people stranded on the planet.

They were all victims of the corrupt Inquisition.

That data slate comes from the Tech Priests hidden research station and it contains proof of everything including the origin of the Bloodpack Legion. Commander Gabriel turns and walks away from the Crimson fists, followed by all the Bloodpack Space Marines, all except for Chaplain Lysander.

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

Sergeant Diaz, spread the word that the Bloodpack is loyal to the Emperor of Mankind and will come to the aid of any world attacked by his enemies.

SERGEANT DIAZ

Tell me why you are called the Bloodpack legion before you go.

CHAPLAIN LYSANDER

Like Gabriel said, we are more similar to the Space Marine legions of the Great Crusade than the smaller Chapters of today. We call ourselves the Bloodpack Legion because we follow the Emperors idea of uniting mankind by destroying

its enemies. Sergeant Diaz, I know the history of the Imperium better than any in the Bloodpack. I know of your Chapters ties with the Inquisition, do not become their pawns. Goodbye Sergeant Diaz, may the Emperor guide you and protect you.

Chaplain turns away from Sergeant Diaz and walks towards the

Bloodpack Space Marines that march away from the hill. In

the distance a large number of Thunderhawk gunships can be

seen.

CUT TO:

INT. CHIMERA TROOP TRANSPORT - DAY

Inquisitor Starke looks anxious as the Chimera comes to a

stop at the well-fortified gate of the spaceport. Through

the small view port he can see Imperial Guard checkpoints,

each with a large number of Imperial Guards stationed at

them. The large concrete gates and walls provide the spaceport

with a barrier for a first line of defence, the Imperial

Guard are the second line of defence. As the Commissar Valeria shuts down the Chimera's engines Inquisitor Starke opens the overhead hatch and looks outside.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT, PERIMETER DEFENSES -DAY

Inquisitor Starke is standing in the Chimera and looking at

the spaceports defence force. The appearance of a Chimera at

the main gate has caught the Imperial Guard platoon station

at the main gate by surprise. The lieutenant in charge is standing in front of the Chimera.

IMPERIAL GUARD LIEUTENANT

Stop and present your papers or you will be treated as a threat and lethal force will be used. As the lieutenant finishes speaking the guards manning the heavy bolter emplacements rack the slides on their weapons for added effect. Inquisitor Starke SIGHS, reaches into his robes and pulls his Inquisitorial Seal out from within his robes and shows it to the overeager lieutenant. The sight of the

Inquisitorial seal unnerves the lieutenant, who immediately

steps out of the Chimera's way and faces the platoon on

guard at the gate.

IMPERIAL GUARD LIEUTENANT

(terrified)

Open the gate immediately, the Inquisitor is in a hurry. Come on move your lazy asses, or else.

Inquisitor Starke smirks at the sudden change in the

Guardsmen stationed at the gate. The large concrete gate

begins to slide open, the Chimera RUMBLES to life again and

begins to drive forwards through the open gate. Inquisitor

Starke turns to face the lieutenant as the Chimera drives

past.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(malicious)

Lieutenant you may want to get your men ready, the Orks are attempting to flee the planet and are on their way here to commandeer some ships. If you survive and the Orks are all

killed you'll be heroes!

As the Chimera disappears into the spaceport and the gate

begins to close the lieutenant runs into the bunker near the

wall and starts SHOUTING into a vox caster (radio)

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT - DAY

The Chimera carrying Inquisitor Starke and his acolytes

speeds across the concrete of the spaceport to a large

building.

INSERT:

EXTREME WIDE SHOT:

The building is much larger than the Imperial Regimental

Command building, it is also much tall and stretches into

the sky. The building is actually made up of three towers

connected by a series of bridges, pylons and large girders.

The largest tower located contains the satellites, antennas

and other communications equipment, the smaller towers

contain the radar, engineering and defence system controls.

Extending from these towers are multiple Launch Pads, The

aircraft and sub-orbital shuttles, large transports and

multiple high-speed scout vessels are housed in underground

hangers beneath the towers, they are brought up through

large elevator shafts to the launch pads. Large landing silos located down the length of the spaceport are where larger ships would dock for repairs, refuelling or re-supply.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - DAY

Marcus stands up and walks out of the shadows, sheathing his

sword as he walks to the weapons locker in the cargo hold.

Marcus watches as Grendel finishes loading ammunition into

ammunition hopper on Baldur's shoulder. Marcus walks up to the weapons locker as Grendel notices him, Marcus reaches into the weapons locker and grabs some magazines for his bolter pistol, clipping them onto his belt as he walks away. Marcus looks over at the large hulking figure of Baldur, the Dreadnought is cycling the barrels on his assault cannon, the WHIR of the barrels continues for a moment then stops. Grendel walks over to Marcus and stands next to him for a moment. Grendel looks at Marcus who is looking at the view screen on the table.

INSERT:

CLOSE ON: The view screen shows the spaceport and the

surrounding region. The large wall of the spaceport is

manned by Imperial Guardsmen, large anti-aircraft laser

batteries located on the towers of the wall are scanning the

skies for targets. The large imposing concrete gates are

shut, a perimeter of razor-wire, heavy bolter turrets and

bunkers surround the main gate. Marcus looks away from the view screen at Grendel, Grendel has a worried look on his face.

MARCUS LUPIS

Brother have you heard anything from Gabriel or Lysander. They

should have engaged the last of the Orks by now.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

I'll contact them immediately Marcus, there should be a good

reason they haven't made contact yet.

Grendel walks away from the table and strides back and

forth, between the cockpit and the cargo hold. he is holding

his left hand to his left ear, using the micro vox (radio).

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

Gabriel where are you brother, we haven't heard from you in a while.

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

(breathing heavily)

Well I'm sorry brother, the rest of your brothers and I are busy fighting Orks while you and Marcus cruise around in a Thunderhawk. There was a bit of the problem with our plan, there were more Orks than we anticipated so we cannot join

you yet. But I do have some bad news for you though.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

(apprehensive)

What's the bad news then?

COMMANDER GABRIEL (V.O)

Well a splinter group from the surviving Orks is headed to the

spaceport, around a thousand of them so it shouldn't be a problem for you, Marcus and Baldur.

GRENDEL IRONSIDE

Thank you for that update Gabriel, well I guess will have some fun at the spaceport without you lot then.

Grendel walks back over to Marcus, leaning the table and

SIGHING loudly.

MARCUS LUPIS

No need to say anything Grendel, I overheard the conversation. In any case the Orks will provide us with the distraction we need to find Inquisitor Stark.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT - DAY

Inquisitor Starke paces back and forth, he looks up at the

sky at short intervals before resuming his pacing. As he

walks past the Chimera he suddenly lashes out with a fist

striking the side of the troop transport. He quickly removes

his hand from the now dented metal, ignoring the raised

eyebrow of Commissar Valeria. Commissar Valeria is standing next to the Chimera, cleaning her bolt pistol. She looks from the dented metal to the Inquisitor.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(angry)

Do you have something to say COMMISSAR Valeria? Make yourself

useful and go and see why my shuttle has not arrived yet.

COMMISSAR VALERIA

As you command Lord Inquisitor.

Commissar Valeria holsters he bolt pistol and walks away to

the main spaceport building, her leather coat trailing behind her.

Inquisitor Starke turns away from the departing Commissar to

see a Chimera straight towards him. The Chimera stops a meter away the RUMBLING engine dying as the two Krieg Guardsmen walk over in perfect unison. They march over to the Inquisitor, stop at the same time and salute the Inquisitor in the exact same way.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(angry)

Have you finished organizing the spaceports defences?

The two Krieg Guardsmen both nod in unison, still maintaining their salute.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(angry)

Well then what are you still doing here, get back to the gate and defend it with your lives!

The Krieg Guardsmen run back to the Chimera and climb in,

the engine RUMBLES to life again and the Chimera speeds back

towards the spaceports main gate. Inquisitor Starke looks up at the sky and sees his shuttle arrive, it breaks through the white clouds and descends slowly towards the landing platforms on the tower. Inquisitor Starke begins to quickly walk towards the towers ground entrance smirking to himself as he walks. His is flanked by the large figures of Mongol and Cerberus. They reach the doors of the entrance and disappear inside.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, HIGH ABOVE THE IMPERIAL SPACEPORT - DAY

The large black Thunderhawk tears through the sky like a

bird of prey, it bursts through the clouds following the

Inquisition shuttle as it descends towards the spaceport.

The Thunderhawk breaks off its pursuit and begins to circle

the airspace above the spaceport. The Inquisition shuttle touches down on the towers landing platform.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT, PERIMETER DEFENSES - DAY

The Imperial troops guarding the main gate of the spaceport

are under attack. Charging at the defenders are hundreds of

ROARING and BELLOWING orks. They charge towards the main gate and are torn apart by the heavy bolter turrets, but still keep on charging the defenders. Two identical Krieg Guardsmen stand in the path of the orks, they open fire with their weapons.

Both Krieg guardsmen are wielding flamers that shoot streams

of incendiary chemicals at the advancing orks.

While

incinerating the first group of charging Orks they both fail

to notice the cluster grenade that has landed between them,

an immense BOOMING explosion accompanied by the WHOOSH of

the igniting fuel, both Krieg Guardsmen are immolated in the

resulting inferno.

CUT TO:

EXT. LORN V, HIGH ABOVE THE IMPERIAL SPACEPORT - DAY

The Thunderhawk stops circling the spaceport and dives

towards the towers, the Thunderhawks engines THRUMMING with

power as the large gunship descends through the clouds with

blinding speed. The Thunderhawk slows its descent as it nears the towers, it hovers over the landing platform where the Inquisition shuttle has just landed.

CUT TO:

INT. THUNDERHAWK GUNSHIP - DAY

The rear doors and ramp open revealing the spaceports large

towers and landing platforms, the Thunderhawks THRUMMING

engines can barely be heard over the HOWLING wind that blows

into the Thunderhawks cargo hold. The Thunderhawk is hovering directly over the landing platform where the Inquisition shuttle has just landed. The Inquisition shuttle is surrounded by a full platoon of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers stand guard on the platform near the shuttle and by the large doors of the spaceport building.

INSERT:

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: OF THE INTERIOR OF THE THUNDERHAWK

Marcus, Grendel and Baldur stand on the edge of the

Thunderhawks ramp, each of them looking down on the

landing platform. Marcus and Grendel are wearing their helmets, Marcus's silver snarling wolf helmet glints in the

sunlight. Grendel's matte black helmet is dull in the

sunlight, the helmet is topped by a red vertical crest.

Marcus is holding a bolt pistol in each hand, his power

sword is in its sheath at his side along with his a large

combat knife, Marcus has a number of grenades and magazines

clipped to his belt. Grendel's power axe is strapped to his back along with a bandoleer with a number of spare drum magazines for his heavy bolter. Grendel holds his heavy bolter in both hands. Baldur's Dreadnought chassis has also been modified, he still has his assault cannon, powerfist and lightning claw and chainfist. Mounted on Baldur's shoulders are Cyclone Missile Launchers, these missile launchers each carry 3 missiles. Marcus, Grendel and Baldur leap from the Thunderhawks ramp, falling from sight towards the landing platform below.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT, LANDING PLATFORM - DAY

The Inquisition Stormtroopers wear full-body suits of dark

grey carapace armour including a helmet. This armour is worn

over dark red combat fatigues. Each of these Stormtroopers

is armed with armour-piercing Lasguns. The Stormtroopers guarding the shuttle are thrown from their feet as three large figures fall from the sky and land on the platform. Baldur lands right on top of the Inquisition shuttle with a CRASH, causing a large dent and bending the airframe out of shape. Marcus and Grendel land on the platform with loud THUDS and GRUNTS. As they stand and survey the platform and the terrified Stormtroopers the door to the building opens.

The first to step out of the door is a huge ogryn, wearing

heavy combat armour and holding a drum-fed, automatic

combat shotgun. The second to step out is a red-robed

monstrosity, the red-robed creature is as large as the

ogryn. The last to step through the door is Inquisitor Starke, as Starke steps onto the platform and sees the heavily

armoured form of Marcus and Grendel and the even larger form

of Baldur he begins to SCREAM in frustration.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(frustrated)

You! You abominations are everywhere I go. It sickens and disgusts me whenever I look at your kind, and your devotion to humanity is a joke considering you are as far from human as possible. Stormtroopers, I want these things dead and thrown of the platform.

The Stormtroopers look from Inquisitor Starke to the Space

Marines and the towering Dreadnought. They raise their weapons and throw them down to the floor, this angers Inquisitor Starke even more. He points at the Inquisitorial Stormtroopers then towards Marcus, Grendel and Baldur.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(furious)

You insolent worms, how dare you disobey me! Cerberus eliminate them and then terminate those abominations, bring their corpses to me once you are done.

CERBERUS

As you command, so shall it be Lord Inquisitor.

With those words the large red-robed creature steps forward

slowly, the robes drop to the ground to reveal a Crimson

Guard class battle servitor. It is covered in strength

enhancing servo bundles and interlocking plates of armoured

carapace.

The battle servitor raises itself to its full height on

giant servo limbs. Roughly human in shape, the battle

servitor is the height of a Space Marine in Terminator

Armour. The right arm of the battle servitor holds an

Autocannon, Autocannons are rapid-fire heavy weapons

designed to eliminate heavily armoured infantry or light

vehicles. In the left arm is a large power maul which has

an energy field like other power weapons. Marcus and Grendel step forwards, ready to fight the monstrous machine now standing before them. The Stormtroopers begin to back away from the Inquisitor. Cerberus begins to advance on the unarmed Stormtroopers, the power field of the power maul CRACKLING with energy as it steps closer and closer to them. Suddenly the ROAR of Baldur's Assault cannon fills the air as Cerberus is riddled with rounds, still firing Baldur charges at the battle servitor. The loud CRASH of his footsteps shakes the whole landing platform. The energy field of Baldur's Power Fist and lightning claws HUM with energy as he charges towards

Cerberus.

INSERT:

CLOSE ON:

Baldur crashes into Cerberus, driving the servitor back into

the building wall, CRASHING through the wall and into the

building.

CUT TO:

EXT. IMPERIAL SPACEPORT, LANDING PLATFORM - DAY

Everyone on the landing platform stare at the giant hole in

the buildings wall. From insides the building the sounds of

battle can be heard, the ROAR of an assault cannon, the

CRACKS of connecting power weapons, the GRUNTS and BELLOWS

of the two combatants and the THUD and CRASH of giant footsteps as the two behemoths continue their fight.

Inquisitor Starke looks from the hole in the wall to the

towering forms of Marcus and Grendel. He reaches into his

black robes, pull out a small black device and small black

bag. Taking the small black devise and pressing the button

he places the device back into his robes, Starke opens he

small black bag and takes out three melta charges.

The charge he throws lands right in front of Marcus

and Grendel, the Stormtroopers all run towards the shuttle

at the end of the platform. The charge explodes with a

tremendously powerful flash of light, temporarily blinding

the Stormtroopers in the area and even affects Marcus And

Grendel you shake their heads, who are quickly regaining

their sight, only to see Inquisitor Starke fleeing into the

building followed by the ogryn Mongol.

The Stormtroopers that fled to the shuttle are blind, stumbling around the end of the platform, with a loud BOOM and WHOOSH the shuttle explodes, throwing Stormtroopers off

the roof, falling to their deaths. Some are killed and

immolated by the explosion, others are torn apart by the

shrapnel from the explosion. The second and third charges that Starke threw land on the platform between Marcus, Grendel and Starke. These two melta charges detonate in a blast of incredible heat, melting through the platform and its support structure. The platform begins to buckle as the melta charges payload rapidly incinerated the metal support structure of the landing platform. Marcus and Grendel charge toward the building, leaping over the gaping hole left by the melta grenades and landing with a THUD. They look back at the platform just in time to see the support beams give in, watching as the platform falls to the ground. They turn back to the building and run into the doors.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACEPORT BUILDING - DAY

Marcus and Grendel look around the dark interior of the

building, the cluttered interior is filled with evidence of

Baldur's battle with Cerberus. Hundreds of shell casings

litter the floor, walls are riddled with holes from both

assault cannon and autocannon. But there is no sign of the

two behemoths.

MARCUS LUPIS

(angry)

Where is that bastard Starke, I'm going to rip him limb from limb! Inside the room are three doors, one leads further into the building while the other two lead to bridges that connect to the other two towers. The door that leads to the rest of the building has been torn from the wall, the door itself has cut by Baldur's lightning claw. Marcus looks at Grendel and nods before running towards the door to the right. Grendel nods back at Marcus and heads towards the door on the left.

FADE TO BLACK:

FADE IN:

INT. SPACEPORT BUILDING, MAIN TOWER - DAY

Baldur does not pause for a moment, but advanced the twenty

meters to the face the hulking mechanical form of the battle

servitor before him. The battle servitor called Cerberus

rushed forwards, thrashing at the Dreadnought with every

step. Baldur steps back and to his left, dodging a crushing

downward blow from the power maul that fractured the

concrete floor with a CRACK, the floor exploding in a shower

of rubble.

Baldur steps to his right avoiding a sweeping attack from

Cerberus's power maul that slams into a stone pillar, the

CRUNCH of the blow shattering the stone itself. Baldur

parries its back swing with his lightning claw in a shower

of sparks. ROARING in anger, Baldur drives his piston

powered leg into the battle servitor's chest, forcing it

back and firing his assault cannon at Cerberus's autocannon

tearing the weapon to pieces. Before Cerberus can retaliate, Baldur steps back, using the length of his lightning claw to hold it bay. The left arm of the Dreadnoughts body drops the assault cannon to the floor, from Baldur's left shoulder an arm extends with a massive chainsaw attached to the Power fist. The chainsaw in Baldur's powerfist begins to spin with ever increasing speed, the blades WHIRRING and ROARING.

Cerberus charges at Baldur once more, power maul raised, again and again, Baldur uses his lightning claws only to block and parry, instead using the chainsaw to cut and rip through Cerberus's armour plates. Off balance, Cerberus falls to the ground, Baldur steps back to allow it to rise. Cerberus's movements became laboured, the swings of its weapons clumsier and slower. The cuts from Baldur's chainsaw have taken their toll on the battle servitor, its frenzied movements and powerful attacks slow until they stop. Cerberus stumbles and falls, its limbs thrashing and twitching until it finally lies still. Baldur turns and begins to STOMP away, Cerberus crawls

forward, struggling to stand as it steps forward to strike

at Baldur's back. In a blur, Baldur lunges backwards,

swinging the lightning claw in a savage arc that strikes

Cerberus just as his power maul was ready to strike, the

lightning blade slices through Cerberus's arm driving the

four blades into the skull of the battle servitor. Cerberus

fall to the ground dead, Baldur retrieve his assault cannon

and strides towards the doors.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACEPORT BUILDING, ROOFTOP - DAY

Marcus steps out of the door, his eyes scanning the rooftop.

On the far side of the roof is Inquisitor Alexander Starke.

He stands with his arms calmly clasped behind his back, look

out over the spaceport. The wind GUSTS heavily, making the robes Inquisitor wears billow in the wind, FLAPPING loudly until the wind dies down. Standing behind the Inquisitor is the hulking form of the ogryn Mongol, the combat shotgun in his left hand pointed at Marcus. The weapon in the ogryn's right hand is a grenade launcher, with a drum fed magazine, this is also pointed at Marcus.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

I understand now that no matter what I do you will never

Understand! My work is for the benefit of mankind, for the benefit of all of humanity!

Inquisitor Starke turns to face Marcus, as he turns, he begins to pull off his cloak, which leaves him in his grey combat armour. From his robes he pulls a bolt pistol, dropping the cloak to the floor. The wind HOWLS once more and the Inquisitors cloak is carried off the rooftop.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE (CONT.)

(shouting)

I am Inquisitor Alexander Starke of The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition. My duty is the complete destruction of all non-humans, including mutants and psykers. All non-humans and those not willing to swear eternal allegiance to the Emperor will be destroyed. The Adeptus Astartes are not human,

you Space Marines are a blight on humanity and must also be purged from the existence. By the authority of The High Lords of the Inquisition and tenants of The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition I condemn you to death!

Inquisitor Alexander Starke raises his bolt pistol and

begins to open fire on Marcus. The ogryn Mongol raises his weapons and begins to open fire on Marcus. The CHUG CHUG CHUG of the combat shotgun firing fills the air. As the Ogryn fires his combat shotgun he fires the grenade launcher, sending several grenades towards Marcus. The grenades detonate with BOOM after BOOM as they hit Marcus, who soon become obscured by smoke from the detonating grenades.

INSERT:

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: AREA WHERE MARCUS IS STANDING:

Thick black and grey smoke cover part of the rooftop, chunks

of concrete fly through the air after each grenade detonates. The CHUG CHUG CHUG of Mongols combat shotgun and the BARK of Inquisitors Starke's bolt pistol echo over the roof.

INSERT:

WIDE ANGLE SHOT: TAKEN FROM THE AIR:

Mongol the ogryn and Inquisitor Starke fire continuously

into the cloud of grey and black smoke. The large figure of

Marcus comes charging out of the smoke, ROARING as he fires

his two bolt pistols at the ogryn and the Inquisitor.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACEPORT BUILDING, ROOFTOP - DAY

The bolter rounds from Marcus's bolt pistols hit the Ogryn

multiple times, Mongol however remains standing as the

bolter rounds THUMP into his combat armour and his heavily

muscled body. The ogryn barley notices the bolter rounds penetrating his thick skin and tearing into his powerfully muscular build. Mongol continues firing at Marcus even as the hulking Space Marine charges towards him.

The combat shotguns shells bounce off of Marcus's Terminator

power armour, leaving only tiny scratches. The grenades

exploding against his chest plate leave scorch marks on

the midnight black armour. As Marcus charges closer and closer he drops his bolt pistols and draws his power sword, activating the power field as he runs. The black blade is sheathed in a red power field that CRACKLES with awesome power. Mongol fires one last grenade at Marcus, hitting the

charging Space Marine at almost point-blank range. The

grenade detonates on impact, wreathing Marcus in black smoke

and flames.

Mongol's P.O.V:

A giant black armoured Space Marine charges through the black

smoke and flames. The smoke and flames make Marcus look like

an evil beast, the flames passing over the snarling wolf

helm. Marcus ROARS as he runs through the smoke and flame, power sword held high in his right hand, the red power field

CRACKLING with power. In a blinding display of speed and

ability, Marcus brings the black blade down in a powerful

arc, killing Mongol on the spot. The power of the blow sends

the black blade cleaving into the ogryn's neck and breastplate. With a single blow of his power sword, Marcus has ended the ogryn's life in single CRUNCHING chop.

CUT TO:

INT. SPACEPORT BUILDING, STAIRCASE - DAY

Grendel HUFFS and GRUNTS as he runs up the stairs towards

the rooftop. Grendel leaps the last few stair and kicks the

door off its hinges. The frame of the door is kicked out of

the wall along with the door, small pieces of rubble CRASH

to the floor. As Grendel steps out of the dust from the staircase he watches Marcus cut the ogryn down with a single blow.

Grendel's P.O.V:

Marcus stands over the body of the dead ogryn, the body

falls to the ground with a THUD. A pool of blood begins to

spread from Ogryns large body. Marcus Looks from the body to the lone figure of Inquisitor Starke. Marcus reaches up with his left hand and removes his helmet, the snarling wolf helmet unseals from Marcus's armour with a HISS.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACEPORT BUILDING, ROOFTOP - DAY

Marcus lets his helmet fall from his fingers, his eyes never

moving from Inquisitor Starke. Marcus begins to stride

towards the Inquisitor, his black power sword still held

tightly in his right hand.

The wind begins picks up and begins HOWLING, blowing dust

and smoke over the rooftop. Marcus's black hair covers his

eyes as the wind blows, the wind stops and a terrified

SHRIEK fills the air.

Inquisitor Alexander Starke's P.O.V:

The blood red eyes of the Space Marines stare at him, they

never move staying focused only on him. Long canine fangs

begin to grow, protruding from the Space Marines lips.

The wind begins to blow, causing the Space Marines black

hair to cover his eyes for a moment. When the wind dies down

the Space Marine is still staring, only his eyes have

changed from a blood red to a bestial yellow.

INQUISITOR ALEXANDER STARKE

(terrified)

Stay away from me you mutant, I am Inquisitor Alexander Starke of The Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition. Do not come near me you filthy beast!

Marcus SNARLS at the Inquisitor, an inhuman ROAR follows.

Marcus sheaths his power sword and begins to advance on

Inquisitor Starke. The closer Marcus gets to Inquisitor Starke the more Starke begins to SCREAM and SHRIEK in utter terror. Inquisitor Starke begins to turn and run, attempting to throw himself off the rooftop rather than face the bestial wrath of

Marcus. As Inquisitor leaps off the edge of the rooftop Marcus

quickly grabs the by the head, his large armoured gauntlet

easily holding the Inquisitor. Inquisitor Starke was

unarmed, yet did not care to defend himself and did not have

time to react given Marcus's speed and ferocity. Marcus looks into the Inquisitors eyes one last time and ROARS at the Inquisitor before grabbing the Inquisitors limp body and in one swift move, unceremoniously tears the Inquisitors head off. Marcus tosses the body off the rooftop, the two separate pieces falling to the ground below.

FADE TO BLACK:

FADE IN:

INT. BLOODPACKS'S VENGEANCE, GRAND HALL

The great hall, is lined with ceiling high statues of

heroes, its walls are carved with scenes depicting the

glorious history of the Bloodpack Legion. In the shadows of

the vaulted ceiling are paintings that show bloody battles

and scenes of ancient heroism. In the centre of the chamber,

the Bloodpack's Wolf Pack symbol, this symbol dominates the

black marble floor, the symbol is easily a hundred meters

across. Along the walls of the great hall hang the Bloodpack's

greatest trophies, artefacts, and mementos of their countless battles across the galaxy. The great hall is filled with all the Space Marines from the Bloodpack Legion.

They stand together in the great hall shoulder to shoulder,

facing the greatest warriors of their brotherhood. Standing at the head of the Legion of black and silver armoured Space Marines are the figures of Commander Corvus, commander of the fleet; Librarian Rafael, leader of the Legions psykers and keeper of the Legions Lore; Forge Master Alviss; Chief Apothecary Gregor; Chaplain Lysander, protector of the Legions souls; Commander Gabriel, commander of the Legions Space Marines; Captain Grendel Ironside; Captain Baldur Erikson, the father of the Legion and Marcus Lupis, the master of the Legion.

Marcus steps forward, looking over the assembled Space Marines.

MARCUS LUPIS

(passionate)

Brothers of the Bloodpack! While we still draw breath, we stand. While we stand, we fight. While we fight, we will prevail. Nothing shall stay our wrath. Unto the last drop of

your blood you will fight for the Emperor of Mankind and the defend the Imperium of Man, from all its enemies. We are the slayers of kings, the destroyers of worlds, bringers of

ruination and death in all its forms. These things we do in the name of the Emperor and in the defence of Mankind. Let none stay our wrath.

As Marcus steps back to his fellow commanders, the great

hall is filled with the ROARS of ten thousand Bloodpack

Space Marines.

FADE TO BLACK:


End file.
